El final de la tortura y el comienzo de otra
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Hoy Miyamae Kanako se gradua de Ame no Kisaki, feliz porque su tortura por fin terminaria, o eso pensaba ella hasta que olvido un objeto preciado para ella y tuvo que volver, ahi fue que su alma se quebro.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, escribí esta historia porque, bueno era una idea un tanto loca que se me ocurrió, y pues no me la podía sacar de la cabeza y comencé a escribirla, la verdad está muy larga y no sé que opinen ustedes, si se tomarían un tiempo para leer esta loca idea mía, planeo darle continuación, claro que serán más cortos los capítulos.**

**Sin más me despido y agradezco el tiempo que se tomen para leer esta historia, en algunos momentos el personaje estará fuera de su carácter habitual, pero bueno ustedes son quienes juzgan, para yo poder aprender y mejorar.**

**Los personajes de Maria Holic no me pertenecen sino a Minari Endo, solo los use para mi loca historia.**

Hoy por fin seria el día en que ella, se despediría de aquella escuela que abrió sus puertas para que estudiara y conociera a su verdadero amor, lo cual no logro; si quizás parezca decepcionante, que una linda joven no pueda encontrar a la persona destinada para ella, pero en este caso, le resulto imposible lograr ese cometido.

Se preguntaran ¿por qué?, muy sencillo, uno la escuela es solo de chicas; dos ella le teme a los hombres; tres es una pervertida; y cuatro pero no menos importante, descubrió el secreto de un chico que se travestía como mujer para estar en esa escuela, - lo cual le costó un gran precio, ya que por sus pésimas bromas, la hacía pasar por situación poco prometedoras – pero aun así con todo lo que tuvo que pasar, descubrió que aquel chico no es tan malo después de todo – bueno ni tanto pero que se le va a hacer – en fin hoy en este día de primavera se despediría de la escuela Ame no Kisaki, que fue testigo de sus alegría y tristezas – también de sus innumerable sangrados nasales – hoy ya era una graduada de esta escuela.

_- Querida madre que estas en el cielo, hoy tu Kanako ya se gradúa de Ame no Kisaki, sabes es triste despedirse de este lugar, al fin y al cabo tuve buena experiencias, pero lo que más me entristece es que ya no podre disfrutar de esta vista de hermosas y delicadas doncellas ya no podre admirarlas y… - _antes de que siguiera con sus platicas rutinarias con su madre en el cielo, recibió un fuerte golpe por un libro. - ¡Matsurika-san!, ¿Por qué me arrojas un libro?

- Kanako-sama, comenzaba a tener otra de sus fantasías, por lo cual me vi en la penosa necesidad de arrojar uno de los mejores ejemplares de libros sobre las joyas más valiosas de este siglo.

- Deja de hablar con ella Matsurika, esta cerda no entiende, del valor comercial de las joyas, además que fue una pérdida de tiempo, ya vámonos que se nos hará tarde.

- Entendido Mariya-sama. – ignorando que Kanako se encontraba aun en la habitación las dos salieron rumbo a la auditorio, aunque igual para Kanako eso era una falta de respeto, después de dos años de tener que vivir con ellas, así la tratan, en especial el soportar las situaciones comprometedoras que ese travesti pervertido la hacía pasar, como lo odiaba, en especial porque siempre la engañaba, usando su dulce voz y apariencia de chica buena, a veces si podía ser un poco desesperante, ese loco travesti, pero hoy, hoy ya no se dejaría intimidar, al fin y al cabo era su ultima día en Ame no Kisaki, así que debía disfrutarlo, por el poco tiempo que este durara.

- Oh bueno, hoy es un gran día, así que debo ir a ver por última vez a todas estas bellezas, que ya no estarán juntas de nuevo – y como alma que lleva el diablo salió corriendo, pero antes de salir del dormitorio de chicas se encontró con la líder de dormitorio barriendo.

- Miyamae-san, ¿vas al auditorio? – pregunto "dios", y a su lado se encontraba su perro Yonakuni, con un lindo traje de graduación.

- Así es líder de dormitorio.

- Ya veo, es una alegría el poder haberte graduado no es así Miyamae-san, a pesar de siempre reprobar lograste graduarte. – ella le sonreía a Kanako, a pesar de que la mencionada, se sentía más deprimida que feliz – ya que no importando todo su esfuerzo de alguna manera siempre reprobaba – así que Kanako solo asintió – Miyamae-san, ¿tienes un regalo de despedida para "dios"?

- Un regalo…- se encontraba nerviosa – vera yo…

- Acaso has olvidado comprar un regalo para "dios", eso es…

- ¡No!, e…espera, yo si compre un regalo, p…pero pensaba d…dártelo d…después….

- ¡Enserió!, no mientes verdad Miyamae-san…

- No, como crees, espera iré por el – rápidamente Kanako entro al dormitorio, dirigiéndose a su habitación, tomo una gran caja que se encontraba bajo su cama, y otra vez se dirigió a la entrada principal donde se encontraba "dios" – a-aquí t-ti-tienes, e-es-espero t-te guste

- ¡Muchas gracias!, veamos que será – al comenzar a quitar el envoltorio, Kanako se encontraba bastante nerviosa, por dos razones, uno esperaba que le gustara y dos se estaba perdiendo el momento de poder ver a todas sus hermosas doncellas de Ame no Kisaki. – M…miyamae-san, esto…es… - Kanako, quería salir corriendo, en el momento en que "dios", la vio directo a los ojos, con una mirada asesina.

- Y…yo…lo...sien…

- ¡Me encanta!, es el mejor regalo que pude recibir, me gustan mucho los libros de misterio y terror, aunque me encanta más este teléfono celular…

- Dijo t…teléf...teléfono celular… - ella recordaba solo haber comprado ese extraño libro de historias fantasmagóricas, que en la noche se movía un poco y por lo cual no pudo dormir durante todo un mes. – disculpe líder de dormitorio, pero, ¿podría verlo?

- Claro Miyamae-san mira. – la expectación en el rostro de Kanako era más que obvia, ya que ese teléfono, era no solo nuevo, sino que ella lo había recibido como regalo de su padre, por haberse graduado de Ame no Kisaki – es justo el que quería, gracias Miyamae-san, eres tan amable con "dios".

- P…pero yo, es que no entiende vera ese teléfono… - pero antes de seguir vio otra vez aquella mirada de asesino que a veces mostraba cuando se enfurecía. – yo… me alegro que le guste, es solo que esto, no es suficiente comparado a lo que ha hecho por mí para ayudarme a pasar mis exámenes, estoy muy agradecida líder de dormitorio. – como no iba a estarlo, cada vez que reprobaba la enviaba a estudiar a una sala muy extraña, donde parecía que estudiaba un año, además de ver por 4,370 min sin parpadear la historia japonesa. – muchas gracias por no darse por vencida conmigo. – trataba de sonar convincente y que no tuviera que recibir el castigo de "dios" por hacerla enojar, pero en vez de eso, vio como ella comenzaba a llorar.

- Q..que hermosas p…palabras Miyamae-san, sin duda eh hecho un gran trabajo contigo, me siento tan orgullosa, b…bueno creo que es hora de que te vayas al auditorio, a pesar de que hoy es tu ultimo día, debes ser responsable, demuestra lo que has aprendido de "dios". – ella entro al segundo dormitorio dejando a un muy desconcertada Kanako, porque sin importar que, su líder de dormitorio a veces tenia extraños cambios en su comportamiento, agito su cabeza en negación y salió corriendo del lugar, sabía que no debía perder tiempo, sino seria la hora de la ceremonia y ya no tendría tiempo de ver a todas – según ella – hermosas y delicadas doncellas.

- La líder de dormitorio me retuvo demasiado tiempo, que no alcanzare a ver todo, que puedo hacer, mmm… lo tengo primero iré a ver la piscina quizás el equipo de natación quiera hacer una despedida de sus miembros, después iré al club de tiro y finalmente al auditorio para ver a todas las bellezas de mi generación y las lindas chicas que recién acaban de entrar, - comenzaba a tener otra de sus fantasías con un montón de chicas a su alrededor, lo cual provoco su típico sangrado nasal, iba tan metida en sus pervertidos pensamientos, que no se percato de que alguien se le acercaba.

- ¡tu actitud es vergonzosa! – sorprendida Kanako volteo a ver quién era esa persona que le gritaba.

- ¡¿Miki-tan?!, no pensaba verte por aquí.

- Sorprendida ¿por que?, sabes que yo estudio aquí desde el año pasado.

- Es verdad, solo que, como perteneces al club de tiro , pensé que estabas en el dojo, haciendo una fiesta de despedida para Yuzuru-san.

- La fiesta es hasta después de la graduación.

- Ya veo, bueno entonces creo que seguiré mi camino, debes estar muy ocupada y no quiero molestarte, hasta luego Miki-tan. – Kanako se despidió de su hermana menor, pero antes de continuar su camino. –

- Hoy te gradúas, ¿verdad?

- Si, ¿por qué?, eso ya lo sabes.

- Sí, pero, eso significa que ya no serás la compañera de cuarto de Mariya-san.

- Sí, pero, no entiendo que es lo que me quieres decir con eso, es cierto que me graduare y ya no tendré que soportar a ese tonto de Mariya.

- ¡no le digas así! – Kanako, estaba sorprendida, no solo porque su hermana le gritara sino ¿por qué defendía a ese maldito chico travestid? – sabes, me pone feliz que te gradúes y ya no estés cerca de él.

- P…perdón, creí que estarías triste porque tu hermana se va.

- B…bueno, si lo estoy, pero ta…también me alegra que…

- ¿Qué te alegra Miki-tan?

- Q…que tu… tu ya no estarás cerca de Mariya-san. – la expresión en la cara de Kanako era mas de confusión e incredulidad, porque aun, su pequeña y tierna hermanita menor seguía enamorada de aquel tipejo. – a…así que escúchame Kanako, y…yo aprovechare esta oportunidad para estar más cerca de Mariya-san y ga…ganarme su corazón, entiendes, tu no me vencerás.

- Es…espera Miki-tan, d…déjame entender, tú crees que me gusta ese tonto de Mariya, sabes que él es un hombre, yo no estoy ni siquiera un poco atraída por él. "_aunque él se vista como una chica, y a veces me engañe, el sigue siendo un hombre_"

- Tu no, pero el si esta…. – antes de seguir vio como Kanako cayó al suelo, asustada se acerco a su hermana y vio que ella, ella se estaba riendo.

- Jajaja…, que cosas d-dices, c-como crees eso, Miki-tan a-acaso has visto alguna novela, jajaja…

- No te rías, yo se que él está interesado en ti, yo eh visto como te ve el…

- Sí, yo sé cómo me ve él, el me ve como si yo fuera una simple basura o despojo humano, pero a eso de que me ve con amor, Miki-tan eso solo sucedería si volviera a nacer. Lo eh conocido lo suficiente en estos dos años, como para decirte que el único sentimiento que tiene por mi es el de odio y unas enormes ganas de acecinarme, solo por saber quién es en verdad.

- No creí, que pensaras eso…

- No es lo que pienso, es lo que eh vivido y el ha hecho, bueno ahora si me voy, tengo muchas chicas lindas que ver y… quiero decir, aun tengo que ir al consejo estudiantil, adiós Miki-tan, te veo en el auditorio.

- Hasta luego Kana-nee chan. – con su despida Kanako corrió lo más rápido que podía, ya que no quería perder ni un solo minuto, porque quería apreciar al máximo la última vez que podía ver a tantas chicas juntas, su primera parada fue la piscina, pero, oh gran sorpresa no había nadie, ni lindas chicas en traje de baño escolar, ni despedida de miembros del equipo de natación, solo estaba la piscina sola si nada alrededor, Kanako cayó en decepción, por no tener, según ella, la satisfacción de ver por última vez a tan lindas jóvenes en bañador, un poco cabizbaja se dirigió al club de tiro, quizás tendría la oportunidad de verlas a todas en su haoris, haciendo algunos últimos tiros, nuevamente su esperanza fue renovada y salió corriendo para ir a verlas a todas, pero con toda la emoción que llevaba, no se fijo que en su camino, había una gran piedra la cual la hizo resbalarse, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y fuera a dar directo al suelo, cerró los ojos esperando el tremendo golpe que estaba segura se daría, pero este nunca llego, en vez de eso, sentía como algo rodeaba su cintura y se encontraba apoyada en algo suave pero firme, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con otra mirada que le recordaba un poco a la de Matsurika, excepto que esta era un poco más alegre, que la que poseía la sirvienta de su verdugo personal, estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos, hasta que, la voz de esa persona – que la salvo de darse un buen golpe – la saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Estás bien Kanako-sama?

- R…rindou-san…. – ahí fue que reacciono – _"espera un momento si él fue quien me salvo eso significa que…"_ ¡NO, LA URTICARIA! – ella se soltó del mayordomo, cayendo en lo que parecía una trampa, mientras sufría por la urticaria.

- Jajaja… que graciosa Kanako-sama, siempre caes en mis trampas, aunque esta fue para que Mariya-sama cayera en ella.

- A mí no me importa que lo quieras atrapara pero, ¡¿Por qué las pones en Ame no Kisaki?!

- Que, ¿por qué?, mmm… porque así sería más fácil capturarlo.

- Pero así también las alumnas, saldrán lastimadas, no ves que yo estoy lastimada, ¿qué acaso, no te importa lo que le pasa a los demás?

- No, ya que a donde sea que persiga a Mariya es mi campo de batalla.

- Como sea, no me importa, siempre Mariya me mete en extraños líos, y ahora ya no quiero meterme en mas, lo mejo será salir de aquí…

- Déjame ayudarte Kanako-sama…

- ¡NO!, no te acerques, si me tocas me saldrá urticaria, yo puedo salir sola. – así que como pudo Kanako salió de aquella trampa destinada para Mariya. – e-eso, fue m-muy d-difi-difícil…

- Hubiera sido más sencillo, si dejabas que te ayudara, una pregunta Kanako-sama.

- Si que quieres Rindou-san…

- ¿sabes donde esta Mariya-sama?

- Si, fue al auditorio para terminar con los preparativos de la ceremonia de graduación y….

- ¡Entendido!, ahora sé dónde está el objetivo, muchas gracias Kanako-sama

- ¡Alto ahí!, ¿A dónde crees que vas? – ella lo miro directo a los ojos. - ¡ahí no!, no, tu no iras a poner tus trampas en la escuela, y mucho menos en el auditorio.

- Ya te lo dije Kanako-sama, este ahora es mi campo de batalla.

- Me importa un comino, no puedes ir para haya, lastimaras a todas con tus locas trampas, ya madura por dios. – por decir eso Kanako se gano una mirada como las que Matsurika le da a veces. – t…tranquilo… yo creo… que…

- ¡Kanako-sama!, ¿quieres participar también? – aun temblando por el miedo Kanako negó, ya que esto no podía estar pasándole a ella, estaba decidida a que este día no quería problemas, y menos con un hombre, a su parecer no había salida de esa situación hasta que escucho una voz que venía de lo lejos, que llamaba al mayordomo.

- ¡Rindou!, por fin te encuentro, te eh estado buscando por… oh, Kana-chan, que alegría verte, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Yo… este… solo daba un último paseo.

- Vaya, que bueno, dime acaso Rindou te ha causado problemas.

- N… ¡no!, el solo me platicaba de….

- ¿De qué Kana-chan?

- De que, quiere capturar a Mariya, aunque yo le dije que hacerlo aquí es peligroso y puede lastimar a las alumnas. – el mencionado solo bufo

- Tienes razón Kana-chan, Rindou deberías dejar este juego que tienes con mi nii-chan.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?, a donde quiera que valla Mariya-sama, yo lo seguiré , porque donde el este, es mi campo de batalla – detrás de él comenzaban a aparecer campos de guerra y grandes explosiones, por su parte a Shizu y Kanako se les resbalaba una gotita por sus frentes, ignorando al mayordomo y su guerra personal con Mariya,

- Kana-chan, hoy te gradúas verdad.

- Si, hoy es la ceremonia en el auditorio de Ame no Kisaki

- Ya veo, muchas felicitaciones Kana-chan – dijo Shizu brindándole una cálida sonrisa y un gran abrazo, provocando en Kanako otro de sus muy habituales sangrados nasales, y asustando a la pobre de Shizu. - ¡ah, Kana-chan!, ¿estás bien?, reacciona ¡Kana-chan!

- S…sonrisa…bella, ángeles alred…dedor, p…paraíso c…celestial ejejejeje….

- ¡Rindou, ayúdame!, creo que Kana-chan muere…

- No está muriendo, solo tiene una extraña alucinación, pero enseguida me encargo de despertarla. – Shizu solo se le quedo viendo un tanto sorprendida e incrédula, como haría para que despertara, lo único que su mayordomo hizo fue acercar su mano a la cara de Kanako, lo cual para Shizu fue una simple acción, pero para Kanako era el remedio perfecto para despertar.

- ¡u…urti…urticaria! – con eso Kanako se levanto tan rápido que casi cae en el agujero que Rindou cavo para Mariya, pero alguien la jalo del brazo para que no cayera, cuando giro para agradecerle, vio que era otra vez Rindou, lo cual provoco que por el susto se soltara de manera muy brusca cayendo de nuevo en el hoyo.

- ¡Ah!… ¡Kana-chan! ¡¿estás bien?!

- L-lindas y d-dul-dulces doncellas- la pobre Kanako cayó al hoyo, mientras sangraba de la nariz con otra de sus alucinaciones, esta vez fue Shizu que con ayuda de su mayordomo saco a Kanako.

- ¿Rindou, crees que este bien? –dijo Shizu que veía muy preocupada a una inconsciente y desangrada Kanako.

- No lo sé Shizu-sama, que tal si la toco, eso funciono la ultima vez…

- ¡NO!, espera Rindou, si haces eso se asustara y volverá a caer en el hoyo.

- Entonces qué solución propones Shizu-sama.

- Mmm… iré a traer unas cosas y la curaremos aquí, si la llevamos a la enfermería, no creo que podamos explicar cómo se golpeo, iré rápido, tu quédate aquí y cuídala entendido.

- A la orden Shizu-sama. – ella salió corriendo lo más rápido posible dejando a su mayordomo con la noqueada Kanako. – bien entonces será mejor que la recueste en otro lado sino llamara aquí mucho la atención. – por lo tanto al cargo como costal de papas, colocándola boca arriba en una banca que se encontraba cerca, mientras esperaba comenzó a formular planes de cómo podría atrapar a Mariya y en qué lugares sería perfecto para poner trampas, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percato de que Kanako comenzaba a despertar.

- ¡AUCH!, ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?, ¿Por qué tengo sangre en la cabeza? - mientras Kanako continuaba quejándose, escucho los sonidos de la campana de la iglesia que anunciaban que ya era muy tarde, provocando que Kanako se levantara, pero por el golpe cayó al suelo un tanto mareada - ¡AUCH!, s-si no llego, y-ya n-no podre ver a lindas y hermosas doncellas, vamos Kanako levántate. – lo logro se levanto y comenzó a correr al parecer su lujuria era más poderosa que cualquier dolor que tuviera en ese instante, corrió y corrió hasta que llego al club de arquería, trepo por la parte trasera, comenzando a imaginar a todas y cada una de las chicas que pertenecían a este club, pero oh gran sorpresa tampoco había nadie. -¡NO!, esto es tan injusto ¿porque se me castiga de esta manera?, yo solo quería disfrutar por última vez el paisaje que se me brindo durante estos dos años, acaso es un castigo divino ¡dios!, ¿Por qué me tratas de esta manera? – mientras se encontraba llorando de desesperación no se percato de que alguien se acercaba a ella, se dio cuenta hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe que la saco volando.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí chica-yuri?

- ¡M…mariya…!

- Que repulsivo, mírate nada mas, estas hecha un asco, pero que mas puedo esperar de una cerda-pervertida como tú.

- Oye, no me llames así yo…

- Tú que… acaso venias a acosar a las chicas del club de tiro, pues malas noticias ellas no están aquí.

- Ya lo sé… como sea ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar en al auditorio?

- Kanako-chan, eres muy cruel conmigo – ahí Mariya comenzó con su actuación de niña buena – yo estaba muy preocupada por mi compañera de cuarto, es doloroso que me hables de esa manera yo solo… yo solo… - y eso fue más que suficiente para que a Kanako le quedara menos sangre de la que tenía en su cuerpo.

- Un lindo y bello ángel jejeje… - mientras Kanako seguía en su mundo de ensueño yuri, Mariya regreso a ser el mismo, y Matsurika, apareció detrás de él.

- ¿al parecer la cerda, muere por desangrado?

- Acaso será, por culpa tuya, estúpido travesti

- Cierra el pico, no es mi culpa, que esta cerda sean tan fácil de engañar, como sea debemos llevárnosla de aquí, así que Matsurika ayúdame a… - escucho a lo lejos la voz de Shizu que le gritaba, Mariya volteo para ver que su hermana gemela se dirigía a donde estaba junto con su mayordomo y cargando una especia de botiquín.

- P-por fin la, encuentro, ¡Kana-chan!, santo cielo ¿Qué paso?, ¿p…por qué está llena de sangre?

- Quién sabe, los pervertidos como ella siempre sangran por tontas alucinaciones.

- ¡¿eh?!, no importa, vengan ayúdenme debemos limpiar esta sangre y vendarla, también necesitara un nuevo uniforme, este ahora está demasiado sucio, rindou, ve consigue un nuevo uniforme para Kana-chan y después me ayudaras a cambiárselo.

- Entendido Shizu-sama – más rápido que un rayo el mayordomo desapareció dejando a los demás con una Kanako seriamente desangrada.

- ¡Ey, Shizu!- le grito Mariya un poco molesto

- ¿Que sucede Mariya? – pregunto Shizu, mientras limpiaba la sangre de Kanako.

- En verdad dejaras que Rindou la vista…

- No tengo opción yo sola no puedo con Kana-chan… - Shizu volteo para ver a su hermano mayor directo a los ojos, y con una pequeña sonrisa le pregunto – o será que mi hermano, no quiere que otro toque Kana-chan verdad. – la sonrisa en la cara de Shizu se hacía más grande al ver como su hermano se volteaba y contestaba algo molesto.

- ¡Jajaja…! , no me hagas reír Shizu, yo molesto de que alguien toque a esa cerda, si que tienes serias alucinaciones querida hermana, ella solo es un mero insecto, alguien sin valor para mi, solo te lo digo porque si Rindou la toca es muy probable que vuelva a desmayarse lo que ocasionaría que no fuera a la ceremonia de graduación, no me malinterpretes, ¡quedo claro!

- Si muy claro, entonces, dejarías que Matsurika se quede aquí para ayudarme…

- Si claro, Matsurika ayuda a mi hermana a vestir a esa cerda, yo regreso al auditorio aun hay detalles que debo arreglar.

- Entendido Mariya-sama…

- Por cierto, si esa pervertida intenta algo insano con mi hermana, tienes autorización para usar la fuerza si es necesario.

- Comprendido Mariya-sama, no se preocupe, si esta cerda intenta algo con Shizu-sama despertara bajo el agua. – con esa última declaración Mariya se fue del lugar un tanto molesto, dejando solas a Matsurika y Shizu, con Kanako, que ya se encontraba vendada de la cabeza y limpia de toda la sangre expulsada.

- Matsurika-san, ¿crees que Kana-chan este bien?

- Yo creo que si Shizu-sama, el lívido de esta pervertida es más fuerte que nada. – las palabras de Matsurika dejaron un poco confundida a Shizu, y antes de seguir con su declaración vieron como el mayordomo llegaba con un nuevo uniforme para Kanako.

- Muchas gracias Rindou, Matsurika ayúdame a llevarla dentro del dojo ahí la vestiremos. – así que como pudo Shizu con la ayuda de Matsurika levantaron el cuerpo inconsciente de Kanako al dojo, la metieron al vestidor dejando a Rindou fuera, para que vigilara por si alguien venia, mientras Shizu que con ayuda de Matsurika cambio el uniforme sucio de Kanako por el limpio que le ordeno a su mayordomo, ya con el uniforme cambiado, esperaron a que Kanako despertara, pasaron 10 min, hasta que ella comenzó a moverse y abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Shizu a su lado con Matsurika.

- ¿Q…que paso, Shizu-san?, ¿Dónde estamos?

- Tranquila Kana-chan haz estado inconsciente un buen rato, por toda la sangre que has perdido.

- Así es Kanako-sama, por culpa de tus pervertidas alucinaciones y sangrados nasales, nos has causado muchos problemas, deberías controlarte, a veces pienso que eres un animal salvaje. –dijo Matsurika viéndola con su típica mirada fría e indiferente.

- L…lo siento, no era mi intención causarles problemas.

- Está bien Kana-chan no es problema, dime ¿puedes ponerte de pie?

- ¡Sí! – muy despacio se levanto y se puso en pie – creo que ya me siento mejor, ya me voy no quiero seguir causándoles problemas, además ya que no vi a lindas y dulces doncellas, en su trajes de baño escolares jejeje… - Shizu solo veía como Kanako comenzaba a tener otra de sus alucinaciones, quizás Shizu se hubiera asustado pero vio como Matsurika la golpeaba con un balón de baloncesto, haciendo que Kanako se callera, lo cual preocupo a Shizu.

- Matsurika-san, ¿por qué le arrojaste un balón?

- Se me ordeno que la protegiera de esta chica pervertida, además parece que comenzaba a entrar en un estado de lascividad excesiva, así que solo la noquee, pero no tan fuerte como para causarle daños graves.

- Pero no era necesario Matsurika-san, Kana-chan apenas siquiera se estaba recuperando, mejor ayúdame a levantarla. – así de nuevo levantaron a la pobre Kanako – creo que terminara con graves secuelas – que aun se encontraba mareada pero aun así consciente.

- ¡Matsurika!, ¿Por qué me arrojaste un balón?

- Ordenes de Mariya-sama, el me dijo que protegiera a Shizu-sama de cualquiera de tus posibles ataques de lesbiana y eso es lo que hago.

- Maldito Mariya, Matsurika en primero yo no le eh hecho nada a Shizu-san, y en segundo ¿cuales ataques de lascividad?

- No quieras negar lo que es obvio, retrasada chica, tu venias aquí al club de tiro para espiar a las chicas y como no las encontraste te pusiste a renegar.

- E…eso n...no es verdad, yo buscaba a Yuzuru, para despedirme de ella, yo j…jamás haría al...algo como eso. – trato de defenderse Kanako lo cual no resulto como esperaba.

- Kanako-sama eres una pervertida sin remedio. – dijo Matsurika mientras la señalaba con su dedo, lo cual hizo que Kanako se deprimiera. – Kanako-sama, se te hace tarde para ir al auditorio.

- ¡Ah!, tienes razón mejor me doy prisa, gracias por la ayuda Shizu-san…

- ¡espera, Kana-chan!, ¿aun debes de estar mareada? no hagas tanto esfuerzo… - pero antes de seguir con su advertencia Kanako ya salía del vestidor, pero como Shizu le dijo que no hiciera grandes esfuerzos, pero como siempre ella no escucha, pero fue tanto el mareo que comenzó a ver doble y que todo el piso se le movía.

- ¡AH!, la t-tierra c-co-comienza a m-moverse… - caminando como podía Kanako trato de llegar hasta la salida o esa fue su intención ya que apenas comenzó a dar tres o cuatro pasos se cayó, y digamos que casi vuelve a caerse – si al parecer hoy no fue su mejor día, caerse y perder más sangre de lo normal en un solo día – si no es porque Rindou pasaba por ahí para informar Shizu de que no había nadie acercándose, además de que coloco algunas trampas alrededor según para capturar a cualquier intruso – más bien seria para atrapar a Mariya – que se acercara y no las encontrara, cuando entro vio como Kanako caminaba un poco raro y después se tropezaba, así que el solo la atrapo, ya que debía evitar aun más problemas.

- Vaya Kanako-sama, parece que realmente te gusta que te atrape, será acaso que por fin te gustan los chicos, jajaja…

- ¿q-que dices? "_Es solo rindou que me atrapo de nuevo, ¡espera! me atrapo de nuevo, eso quiere decir que…_" ¡NO, OTRA VEZ LA URTICARIA! – así nuevamente Kanako comenzó con sus problemas de pánico hacia los hombres, después de que su urticaria paso, se despidió de nuevo de Shizu, y salió rumbo al auditorio teniendo sumo cuidado de las trampas que Rindou puso "amablemente", un poco cansada y agitada llego al auditorio, donde vio a Sachi, Kiri y Yuzuru, en cuanto llego, las saludo a las tres.

- Qué bueno que ya llegaste Kanako-chan, ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

- Veras Sachi-san, yo… yo… estaba dando una última vuelta antes de despedirme de Ame no Kisaki.

- Enserió, que lindo de tu parte Kanako-san, ¿debe significar mucho para ti Ame no Kisaki?

- Si, así es Yuzuru-san. Al fin y al cabo aquí pase bueno momentos y las conocí a ustedes tres, me divertí mucho aquí. – trato de sonar lo más genial y alegre posible, las tres asintieron en afirmación excepto Sachi, que comenzó a llorar y abrazo a Kanako, lo cual le iba a causar otra de sus hemorragias nasales, pero se controlo, lo mejor que pudo, ya que se prometió que ese día seré memorable y no debía arruinarlo para nada.

Después de un rato de platicas y demás la hora para entrar al auditorio y que comenzara la ceremonia de graduación casi estaba cerca, mientras Sachi, Yuzuru y Kiri, conversaban Kanako decidió distraerse un poco y ver el cielo mientras hablaba con su madre.

- "_Querida madre que estas en el cielo, al parecer hoy no fue exactamente el día que había imaginado, pero aun así fue muy divertido, en cierto aspecto diría yo, la verdad es triste despedirme de todo y todas, al fin y al cabo a las tres las considero mis amigas y también a todas las otras personas que pude conocer aquí, cada una es especial para mí, aun así me entristece que no pude conocer al amor de mi vida, como tú y papá lo hicieron, quizás mi verdadero amor esta allá afuera esperándome, pero aun así no me daré por vencida, lo seguiré buscando, mamá luego te hablo de cómo estuvo la ceremonia de graduación, ya tengo que entrar deséame suerte_" – así se despidió de su madre y entro al auditorio, cuando entro vio que todo estaba lleno de un lado las alumnas de Ame no Kisaki y del otro los padres, le dolió un poco que no estuviera su mamá con ella, pero aun así le alegraba saber que su padre vendría a verla, eso fue suficiente para ponerla un poco más feliz, siguió a sus amigas y cada una ocupo un asiento, aun pasaron algunos minutos para que diera inicio la ceremonia, la única que estaba ansiosa de que esto ya se terminara era Kanako, ya quería graduarse, para por fin deshacerse de aquel castigo que le fue impuesto por un sádico chico travesti, desde el primer día que llego a Ame no Kisaki, la escuela en la que quizás podría encontrar a su verdadero amor – lo cual para Kanako no sucedió – tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que cierto chico rubio la veía desde el escenario, solo esperando a que por fin saliera de la escuela y ya no tuviera que cargar con la responsabilidad de alguien tan tonta y pervertida como ella.

- ¿Deprimido, por que se va la chica yuri? Mariya-sama.

- ¡ah!, Matsurika, ¿qué haces aquí?, que no te dije que te quedaras con mi hermana.

- Si, si lo hiciste maldito travesti, pero la orden fue quedarme con ella para protegerla de la lesbiana lasciva, y ella ya no está cerca de tu hermana, si ves que está sentada por allá, estúpido.

- Cierra la boca tarada, hmp ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo para que esa cerda se largue de aquí y por fin tendré algo de paz.

- ¿Estás seguro?, yo creo que mas que feliz estas deprimido por que ella se va.

- Jajaja… de que rayos hablas, ¡yo deprimido!, por favor que sandeces son esas, en verdad crees que estoy triste porque esa bola de grasa se va, ahí Matsurika en verdad que comienzas a alucinar jajaja… -pero la sirvienta estaba más que segura que eso, era lo que sentía su amo, al fin y al cabo siempre sabe lo que Mariya piensa y esta vez no es la excepción.

- Como tu digas, travesti estúpido, me retiro tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que verte comer con los ojos a esa chica pervertida. – ella se retiro del lugar dejando a un furioso Mariya, que continuaba viendo a Kanako, si fuera por Mariya seria cierto eso de que las miradas matan, porque como veía a Kanako parecía que la quería matar una y otra vez si, como si quisiera hacer una gran tortura, y así hubiera seguido, si no fuera porque le hablaron.

- Shidou-san, ya es hora, ya debes salir al escenario para que des inicio a la ceremonia.

- Entendido, ya voy, te agradezco que me avises. – Mariya salió para dar inicio a la ceremonia de graduación, - comenzó dando un pequeño discurso de introducción, todas se conmovieron por las palabras de Mariya, y la manera en como tomaba la situación.

- En verdad Mariya-san, es muy linda.

- Ella es tan madura.

- Es una suerte que ella se al presidente del consejo estudiantil.

- Cierto, después de que Ayari-san se graduara, fue una gran decisión de que Mariya-san se convirtiera en la nueva presidenta del consejo estudiantil – así continuaron uno tras otro los comentarios de lo genial que Mariya es, solo Kanako conocía como era realmente aquel chico travesti, cuál era su verdadera naturaleza, pero que podía hacer, si revelaba el secreto ella tiene por seguro, que ese loco chico sádico se encargaría de cómo torturarla después de salir de la preparatoria.

Después a cada estudiante se les dieron sus papeles de graduación, algunas derramaban unas cuantas lagrimas, no solo por la escuela que dejaban, sino también por los maravillosos recuerdos que en ella formaron, había tristeza y alegría en ese momento, excepto para Kanako, la cual se encontraba mas perdida ya que con cara de tonta veía como pasaban una y otra chica, que iba a recoger su certificado de graduación, pero eso no fue lo peor, ya que por azares del destino muchas llevaban falda corta, oh dios esa fue la perdición para Kanako, ya que a cada una las veía con una mirada de lascividad y lujuria más grande que cualquier otra, así hubiera seguido si no es porque Sachi le hablo.

- Kanako-chan ¿estás bien, tu nariz comienza a sangrar?

- ¡hay no!, cielos, no tengo un pañuelo…

- Tranquila, Kanako-chan, en mi bolsillo tengo uno, aquí tienes. – como siempre la dulce y amable Sachi, estaba para arreglar los problemas de la nariz de Kanako.

- Gracias Sachi-san… - pero antes de seguir con sus agradecimientos fue el turno de Kanako, para subir e ir por su certificado. - ¡Aquí estoy! – subió uno por uno los escalones algo nerviosa, se dirigió a donde se encontraba su maestra recibió el documento y un gran abrazo de su parte, lo cual provoco que la poca resistencia que a Kanako le quedaba, estuviera descendiendo mas – la verdad de la resistencia que Kanako tiene, con el contacto femenino es muy poco, así que imagínense – trato de evitar el sangrado y como un robot camino hasta su asiento en donde dejo sus papeles y le dijo a Sachi que necesitaba despejarse un poco, salió corriendo del auditorio hasta llegar del otro lado de este donde por fin pudo liberarse de la presión concentrada. - ¡AH…!, esto es demasiado para mí ya no puedo resistir, no puedo resistir el querer tocar, abrazar y estrujar a cada una de esas chicas, tan lindas, adorables, delicadas, todas unas bellas flores en este jardín de lo prohibido, ¡ah!, dulces y encantadoras doncellas que salen hoy para convertirse en las mujeres del mañana, ¡oh, mis preciosas chicas, por favor tengan cuidado en este mundo!, deben cuidarse de aquellos seres que se esconden entre las sombras y esperan el momento perfecto para atacarlas y quitar de ustedes la pureza de sus cuerpos… sus cuerpos bellos y perfectos que fueron esculpidos por Venus, jejeje… - la cara de Kanako comenzó a ser la de una completa pervertida, que se reía por cualquier cosa y comenzaba a tirar grandes cantidades de sangre – quizás la poca que le quedaba – y así hubiera seguido hasta quedar completamente seca, si no es porque Mariya la siguió y le arrojo una gran roca.

- ¡OYE, CONTROLATE CERDA! – le dijo siendo el mismo.

- ¡Mariya!, ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?

- Solo para confirmar, que ni un solo día puedes controlarte cerda-pervertida, ya decía yo que… - pero antes de seguir hablando - para hacer sentir peor a Kanako – noto como ella lo veía algo molesta, lo único que ella hizo fue limpiarse la sangre de su nariz e irse de nuevo al auditorio, lo que provoco que Mariya se enojara. - ¡Hey!, ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- Al auditorio, que no es obvio…

- No me refiero a eso ¡cerda!

- Entonces… la verdad es que no te entiendo y no me importa tampoco…

- Jajaja… acaso la cerda quiere hacerse la importante, que intentas demostrar cerda-estúpida yo el gran Shidou Mariya te…

- Lo que digas, hoy no eh tenido el mejor día sabes, y estar soportándote me es aburrido ahora, así que hasta luego Mariya-chan. – esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ahora si Kanako logro enfurecer Mariya, así que con paso fuerte se acerco a la chica la tomo del brazo de manera muy ruda para hacerla girar y darle una fuerte bofetada, lo cual dejo a Kanako en shock, para después volver en si por la urticaria.

- Escúchame bien, tu eres una cerda-pervertida, nada más que un despojo que no debió entrar a Ame no Kisaki, y me alegra que por fin hoy te largas y tendré tranquilidad… - antes de seguir también recibió una bofetada por parte de Kanako.

- ¡cállate!, yo también estoy harta, por tu culpa nunca disfrute mi estadía aquí, a mi en verdad me alegra que por fin me aleje de ti maldito travesti, ¡TE ODIO! – dicho eso, se retiro del lugar dejando a un sorprendido y molesto Mariya, lo único que le molestaba Kanako era tener una extraña sensación de opresión en su pecho después de lo que Mariya le dijo, tratando de olvidar un poco eso, entro de nuevo al auditorio y se fue a su asiento.

- "_ese tonto Mariya, me toco y no solo eso me abofeteo, quien se cree ese tonto como lo detesto…_"

- Kanako-san, ¿estás bien?, ¡dios mío!, ¿Qué te paso en la mejilla?

- No…no… nada importante Sachi-san, solo un golpe que me di ahorita que salí

- Segura, se ve algo grave…

- ¡estoy bien!, solo un golpecito sin importancia… ¡ah!, ya termino la entrega de certificados verdad. – dijo Kanako para cambiar la conversación y no tener que dar explicaciones a Sachi.

- Si, ahora toca el discurso de la representante de tercer grado.

- Ya veo la repre… "_espera representante, ósea yo_", p…pero Sachi-san creí que lo haría la mejor alumna de este año.

- Pues sí, pero cuando no estabas te vinieron a buscar y me preguntaron por ti, yo les dije que estabas afuera tomando algo de aire fresco, después me dijeron "cuando vuelva, dale esto – dijo Sachi entregándole un papel a Kanako – y dile que ella dirá el discurso final y lamente las molestias" – Sachi, sonriéndole de la mejor manera Kanako que se encontraba en shock.

- P…pero… yo no… - antes de terminar escucho la voz de Mariya que hablaba por el micrófono, llamándola para dar unas últimas palabras antes de despedirse por completo de Ame no Kisaki. – si… ya voy… - cuando Kanako llego y tomo el micrófono Mariya le susurro "buena suerte chica-yuri, la necesitaras", lo cual puso mucho más nerviosa a Kanako. – yo… este… "_alguien ayúdame ,que hago, ya se la hoja eso usare_" – pero cuando comenzó a leer la hoja, no era justamente el discurso que esperaba, ya que esta hoja solo era una lista de insultos para ella, al parecer todo lo que había hecho en esos dos años en Ame no Kisaki, estaba segura que fue ese desquiciado chico travesti, arrugo la hoja y vio de nuevo al gran numero de chicas que la veía – en otro momento ella disfrutaría el que muchas chicas la vieran, pero ahora, se encontraba en una situación contraria – , se percataba de cómo toda la atención en ese momento era solo para ella, y se cometía un error estaría gravado en su memoria por siempre, así que este era el momento para tomar las decisiones. - ¡hola!, ¡buenos días!, algunas de ustedes me conocen, pero otras no, para las que no me conocen, mi nombre es Miyamae Kanako soy de 3° A y represente de los terceros, y se me ha encomendado la responsabilidad de darles a ustedes el discurso final de graduación.

- Ciertamente cuando yo entre a esta escuela, me maravillé de lo grande y esplendorosa que es, un lugar hermoso destinado para la educación de todas nosotras, y no solo eso también donde nos enseñan lo valioso que es tener o no una creencia, aunque esa fue una lección que aprendí de la anterior presidente estudiantil – escucho algunas risas por parte de las estudiantes – siendo honesta, no soy muy buena con los discursos, pero me alegra que me dieran esta responsabilidad para poder expresar lo que siento ahora, el mensaje que deseo transmitirles a cada una de ustedes… - en ese momento Kanako recordó todo lo que vivió en Ame no Kisaki – ser feliz por los encuentros que tuvieron – "_hola soy Shidou Mariya_"- los amigos que forjaron por ello, los buenos o malos momentos juntos – "_escúchame cerda tu no le dirás a nadie la que sabes_" – lo más importante que están para apoyarse unos a otros y no importa que tan lejos estén – "_te_ _vigilare hasta que te gradúes"_ - en cualquier lugar ellos les apoyaran, se que habrá momentos en los que sientan desesperación y que ya no tendrán un apoyo, pero esa es la etapa del crecer que uno mismo salga de los problemas en los que se ha implicado y que los supere aun con remordimientos, incluso puede que en el trayecto encuentren a otros que les ayudara. – "_hola soy Sachi, mucho gusto mi nombre es Kiri, un gusto conocerte Kanako-san soy Yuzuru_" – y así una y otra vez porque ese, ese es el camino que han recorrido y seguirán recorriendo por mucho, mucho tiempo, así que ¡FELICIDADES, POR GRADUARSE EN AME NO KISAKI LA ESCUELA QUE ESCOGIERON PARA QUE PERTENECIERA A ESTE GRANDE Y LARGO TRAMO! – después de lo dicho entrego el micrófono a Mariya, el cual con lagrimas falsas felicito a Kanako por su discurso, ella agradeció y cuando estaba bajando, todas las chicas se dirigieron a ella para abrazarla, cada una con lagrimas en los ojos, dejando tanto a Mariya como Kanako sorprendidas. – aunque mucho mas a Kanako –

- Eso fue precioso Miyamae-san

- Un lindo discurso fue excelente…

- Miyamae-san, s...sabes cómo llegar al c…corazón de la gente

- ¿P…por qué dices esas cosas?, siempre podemos volver a vernos….

- Es cierto, acaso Miyamae-san cree que no nos volveremos a ver.

- No, no lo creo, yo creo… creo que si lo deseamos con todo nuestro corazón todas nos veremos de nuevo, estoy m…muy segura. – dijo Kanako un tanto muy feliz, haciendo llorar y gritar a las demás, lo cual en Kanako provocaba demasiada alegría, porque entre mas lloraban y gritaban mas abrazos recibía, ahora sí podría morir en paz. – "_quizás no pude disfrutar de verlas en traje de baño o en haori, pero que todas me estén abrazando es mejor que nada…_" – antes de poder fantasear o algo ahí quedo su muy común sangrado nasal que asusto a las chicas, gritando por una Kanako casi inconsciente, pero se paro rápido y de nuevo, diciendo que solo eran los nervios de haber dado el discurso, las demás lo creyeron excepto cierto chico travesti que veía entre divertido y molesto la escena.

- "_esa cerda, incluso diciendo cosas locas y sin sentido pudo lograr conmoverlas y ahora como la alimaña que es disfruta como cada chica la abraza que repugnante_" – se retiro del escenario algo molesto de la escena, pensando cómo era posible que esa chica súper pervertida ahora estuviera siendo abrazada por todas las alumnas en verdad que a veces estas cosas pasan cuando menos te lo esperas.

- M…muchas gracias, m…me alegra que les gustara mi discurso… bueno ya me voy, mi padre me espera. – con eso Kanako se despidió de las chicas – con las que pudo cambiar teléfonos – saliendo del auditorio donde vio a su padre y hermana menor.

- Hola Kanako, fue un excelente discurso felicitaciones.

- Gracias papá, y ¿qué te pareció a ti Miki-tan?

- Estuvo bien, pero me gusto un poco más el de Mariya-san, no crees papá, que ella sonaba muy madura y… - así comenzó a hablar de lo grandiosa que es Mariya, lo cual para Kanako fue algo molesto, hasta que decidió interrumpir un poco.

- D…disculpen pero, mmm… papá ¿crees que ya podemos irnos?

- Si tienes razón, ya se nos está haciendo tarde, pero no te gustaría quedarte un poco más, quizás para hablar con tus amigas…

- ¡NO!, - su papá solo la vio algo sorprendido por su actitud – q…quiero decir, qui…quizás… yo me sen…sentiría algo deprimida… el tener que verlas de frente, no quiero sentirme así.

- Está bien Kanako, Miki pasare por ti mas tarde de acuerdo.

- Claro papá que tengan un buen viaje de regreso, te extrañare Kanako-nee chan.

- Yo también Miki-tan – su hermana le dio un abrazo que casi provoca que Kanako comience a llorar, pero una voz dulce y melodiosa interrumpió ese momento.

- Kanako-chan, ¿no te despedirás de mí también?

- Mariya-san, hola, que alegría verte de nuevo.

- También es un gusto verte Miki-tan, ¿debes estar algo triste porque tu hermana se va ya de la escuela?

- Un poco, pero sé que ella ira a la universidad, así que me pone feliz el recordar que mi hermana se va para estudiar y tener un mejor futuro.

- Es muy cierto Miki-tan "_así que la cerda va a ir a la universidad_", y a cual ira Miki-tan?

- Creo, que a una que está en… - pero antes de terminar, Kanako que escuchaba la conversación se dio cuenta que su hermana le diría a ese chico travesti la escuela que escogió, por lo que rápidamente se fue a donde estaban y le tapo la boca a su hermana con la mano – mmm… do…mi...o… su... ¡suéltame!

- Lo siento, pero me dejarías hablar con Mariya. No te molesta verdad, solo será un minuto.

- Está bien, iré a despedirme de Yuzuru y luego a preguntarle a papá, porque no vino nuestra otra hermana.

- Está bien, ve con cuidado Miki-tan. Mariya-san no te molestaría si hablamos en aquel árbol, ¿verdad?

- De acuerdo, vamos Kanako-chan. - dijo Mariya con su voz de niña buena, dándole una dulce sonrisa Kanako la cual sabia que esas no eran buenas noticias, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del ruido.

- Que pretendías hacer Mariya?, ¿Por qué le preguntaste a Miki-tan sobre mi escuela?

- No se dé que me hablas Kanako-chan, no entiendo tu pregunta…

- Deja de fingir, estamos lo suficientemente lejos para que no nos escuchen, así que responde normal.

- Vaya, vaya, cerda-idiota te preocupa que sepa la escuela a la que iras.

- Pos supuesto que no, pero que derecho tienes de preguntar, tu y yo no somos amigos ni nada, además ya no me tienes que vigilar.

- Jajaja… que idioteces dices, solo quería burlarme de la patética escuela que habrás escogido, porque con una idiota como tú, dudo mucho que alguna escuela prestigiosa y de alta calidad te acepte jajaja… como sea para mi es toda una alegría que te vayas, tener que soportarte cada día, y mas con tus desvíos de lesbiana, han hecho que m estrese, lo que no es bueno para mí así que… - otra vez, como cuando estaban afuera del auditorio Kanako lo ignoro y se alejaba, haciendo que de nuevo su furia saliera a flote. - ¡DETENTE AHI!

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – hablo Kanako, ya un tanto estresada. – si Kanako se comenzaba a molestar – ya me dijiste todo lo que opinas de mí o acaso inventaste algún nuevo insulto.

- Hmp, ni siquiera sé porque me tomo la molestia de hablar contigo, creo que te doy un gran privilegio, - dijo, mientras Kanako veía a otro lado – solo hay una cosa más que tengo que decirte.

- ¡QUE!, acaso me insultaras y… - pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Mariya la abrazo, como si fueran las mejores amigas.

- Buena suerte Kanako-chan, espero que te valla muy bien en la universidad, – se separo un poco de Kanako, pero sin soltarla y parándose de puntas le dio un beso en la mejilla, provocando en Kanako un gran sonrojo – y espero que nos volvamos a ver, hasta luego Kanako-chan. – dicho y hecho el chico travesti se alejo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, pero dejo a Kanako en shock, un shock que duro unos segundos y después comenzó a correr desjuiciadamente, hasta que choco con alguien.

- Estas bien Kanako-kun?, te ves algo agitada.

- Si, si estoy bien gracias ¡Ryuken-sama!, ¿p…pero que h…haces a...aquí?, no estabas en la y universidad.

- Jajaja… creo, que te eh sorprendido, pues si estaba en la universidad, pero pedí permiso para venir a verte. Espero que no te moleste.

- ¡No, para nada!, solo que es algo muy bueno de tu parte Ryuken-sama. – dijo Kanako algo sonrojada, por la sorpresa de tener cerca a Ryuken.

- Entonces déjame te felicito como se debe. – dándole a Kanako un gran y fraternal abrazo, - lástima que ese no fue el sentimiento que tuvo Kanako – Kanako comenzó a bajar muy lentamente sus brazos, casi llegando a un lugar más bajo que la espalda, lastima para ella pero Ryuken se separo de ella. – entre otras cosas me permití traerte este pequeño obsequio, espero te guste. Es una manera de expresar mis sentimientos por ti.

- ¡OH!, es una bonita flor, muchas gracias… "_expresar sus sentimientos por mi… eso quiere decir…_" – por lo que Kanako comenzó a imaginar toda una escena donde ella y Ryuken eran las protagonistas. – "_Kanako-kun, con esta flor te pido que seas mía_" "_Ryuken-sama esto es tan repentino yo acabo de graduarme y…_" _"no, no Kanako-kun, yo espere todo este tiempo para poder estar a tu lado, así que me aceptaras." "si, si quiero estar siempre contigo Ryuken-sama" "Kanako-kun" - _y se podía ver a Kanako y Ryuken besándose lo que provoco que su sangrado nasal estallara por la enorme descarga de "pasión", que tuvo ese sueño.

- ¿Kanako-kun, estás bien?

- Jejeje… siempre estaré contigo ken-sama… jejeje…

- Kanako-kun, vamos reacciona, este no es momento para que te desmayes. Cielos necesito ¡alguien ayúdeme!

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, ¿te puedo ayudar?

- Si, se lo agradecería mucho Padre Kanae, podría quedarse con ella mientras traigo un poco de alcohol para despertarla.- Ryuken se fue, dejando a Kanako inconsciente por su gran sangrado e inconsciente, con el Padre Kanae.

- Miyamae-kun, reacciona, vamos Miyamae-kun "_acaso se deberá por la extraña enfermedad, por la que su hermano mayor murió_", vamos despierta Miyamae-kun, aun tienes una larga vida por delante no te des por vencida…

"_Usted Miyamae Kanako acepta a Ishima Ryuken en las buenas y las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en lo prospero y adverso hasta que la muerte las separe_" "_Si, acepto_" "_Y usted Ishima Ryuken acepta Miyamae Kanako en las buenas y las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en lo prospero y adverso hasta que la muerte las separe_" "_Acepto_" "_Si existe alguien con algún impedimento para que estas dos personas se unan en matrimonio, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre._" – silencio durante unos minutos, nadie objeta nada – "_como no hay impedimentos en la unión de ellas dos las declaro…._" "!_Alto!, ellas no pueden casarse, p…porque yo a…amo a Kanako_" – la mencionada estaba sorprendida por las palabras de esa persona, ella volteo pero no distinguía su rostro, lo que resaltaba mas de aquel individuo era su cabellera rubia y sus ojos color rubí, antes de que ese extraño individuo se acercara mas, lo detuvieron y sacaron de la iglesia para que ya no molestara mas, dejando a Kanako algo preocupada y sorprendida, ya que sentía una extraño sentimiento de conocer a esa persona – "_Padre, por favor continúe _." "_Por supuesto, entonces lo que dios a unido que no lo separe el hombre, ya puedes besar a la novia._" "_Kanako, te amo"_ - así ella se acercaba a Kanako para besarle – "_R…ryuk…ryuken yo…_" – pero antes de corresponder la declaración, la imagen de aquel extraño individuo llego y sintió una gran opresión en el pecho, en verdad le dolía, pero no entendía porque, ¿Por qué le dolía sin saber quién era?, pero aun así su cabellera rubia y ojos rubís, seguían en su cabeza, pero ella solo conocía a alguien así. "_Mariya…, era Mariya_" "_Kanako, ¿por que hablas de Shidou-san en este momento?, además este es el momento en el que tu y yo…_" "_Perdón, pero debo irme esto… esto… jeje… es inesperado, gracias y adiós, pero yo… yo tengo algo que saber_" "_espera Kanako, yo… yo…_" – mientras de alguna manera Ryuken, trato de detenerla, Kanako corrió hasta salir de la iglesia, corrió muchas cuadras, se encontraba cansada, con los tacones rotos y el vestido desgarrado, y lagrimas que hicieron escurrir su maquillaje, siguió caminando, pero no encontró a esa persona, o eso creyó hasta que la vio en una parada, corrió sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, acercándose un poco más a donde estaba grito su nombre. "_¡Mariya!_" – vio como él se giraba buscando a quien le grito – "_Kanako yo… yo quiero decirte…_" "_Mariya… yo… yo también… también…_" – pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas por Mariya, en cambio el se alejaba mas y mas desapareciendo dejando sola a Kanako, que repetía una y otra vez la misma frase. - ¡TE AMO! – en un rápido movimiento Kanako se levanto, agitada, aclarando su mente y recordando lo ocurrido, solo sabía que hablo con Ryuken y después una boda.

- Que fue lo que dijiste Miyamae-kun? – esa voz la conocía, era la del único hombre que estaba en Ame no Kisaki, lentamente volteo su mirada.

- P…padre K…kanae, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?, ¿es… escucho lo que di… dije?

- Lo siento mucho Miyamae-kun, pero no pudo corresponderte.

- "_corresponderme de que habla… yo solo sé que… que estaba con Ryuken-sama y después… ¡AHÍ NO!, no me digas que…_"

- Escúchame Miyamae-kun. – dijo el padre Kanae, mientras la tomaba por lo hombros – sé que me parezco a tu difunto hermano mayor, también se cuanto lo querías, pero eso que sientes no es amor, escúchame yo, yo no puedo aceptarte, ya que yo eh entregado mi vida a dios y… – pero antes de seguir con su lista de excusas – que nunca usa con Mariya o Matsurika – noto como Kanako estaba temblando y con la cabeza gacha, al parecer estaba nerviosa, demasiado – "_Querida madre que estas en el cielo, acaso eh roto el corazón de Miyamae-kun, si lo hice, por favor perdóname, pero este es un amor que no puede ser, lo que ella siente, es solo por el parentesco que tengo con su difunto hermano mayo, por favor ayúdame _"

- "_¡AYUDENME!, porque no me suelta?, estoy sintiendo como la urticaria comienza a subir, mas y mas, si sigo así, me desmayare de nuevo_" – Kanako solo temblaba y temblaba sin ver al Padre Kanae, hasta que decidió hablar pero nada coherente salió de su boca, nada. – suélteme ya, y váyase, o si no yo… yo llamare a la policía.

- "_acaso, tu amor por mí, te ha llevado hasta este extremo Miyamae-kun, no, no debo contradecirla, si lo hago cometerá una locura, y si lo hace jamás me perdonare, por arrebatar las ilusiones de una joven_" – de acuerdo me iré Miyamae-kun, discúlpame de verdad, espero volver a verte algún día. – así con esa despedida el Padre Kanae se fue dejando a Kanako completamente sola, y él con la mente mas confundida y revuelta, por aquella declaración – "_Querida madre que estas en el cielo, yo eh cometido el peor de los pecados, pensé que mis acciones ayudarían a Miyamae-kun pero, pero me equivoque, y provoque que ella se ilusionara con el recuerdo de su hermano, yo soy un ser cruel e impuro, perdóname Miyamae-kun, perdóname por hacerte sentir esos sentimientos puros y nobles, perdóname_" – así el Padre Kanae se alejo triste y decepcionado por la peor ofensa que cometió – si como no, eso ni su madre en el cielo le cree – mientras el continuaba disculpándose por sus horribles pecados, Kanako estaba sola en aquel lugar tirada, tratando de procesar lo sucedido y también aquel extraño sueño, que en un principio fue placentero, pero después fue algo sacado de una novela y después con aquella persona, en verdad que a veces su mente le jugaba malas bromas.

- ¡dios mío!, ¿p…por qué mi dulce sueño de matrimonio tuvo que convertirse en eso?, que rayos piensas Kanako, como es posible de que entre todas las personas para impedir mi boda, tuvo que ser el ¿por qué?

- De que hablas Kanako-kun?

- ¡Ah, Ryuken-sama!, ¿Qué haces con ese kit de primero auxilios?

- Esto, lo traje para curarte Kanako-kun, ¿acaso no estaba contigo el Padre Kanae?

- Si, lo estaba, pero tenía un asunto que arreglar en la iglesia y se fue.

- Entiendo, bien entonces creo que solo revisare que no tengas alguna herida o…

- ¡NO!, estoy bien, sabes ya me tengo que ir, espero verte otro día, hasta luego Ryuken-sama.

- Nos vemos Miyamae-kun. –con esa despedida Kanako, corrió a la salida para encontrarse con su padre algo preocupado.

- Lo siento, es que me encontró con otra amiga y comenzamos a charlar.

- Está bien, no estoy molesto, ya fui por tus cosas al dormitorio, estás lista.

- Si papá, vámonos, hoy dejo atrás Ame no Kisaki, "_junto a mis maravillosos recuerdos y la tortura que ese idiota me hizo pasar_", estoy feliz de haber podido ingresar a esta escuela.

- De acuerdo, sube al auto es un largo viaje. – ella subió a la parte trasera, cuando arranco al auto ella volteo para ver por última vez aquella escuela, sin duda disfruto su estancia en aquel lugar, se acomodo en su asiento lista para dormir, pero no lo hizo recordó que debía hablar con su madre, aunque antes de eso, usaría el regalo que ella siempre cuidaba, lo busco en su bolsillo, pero no había nada como era posible.

- "_Esto no puede ser, yo perdí, yo perdí el regalo que me dieron de pequeña, aquel pequeño colgante, estoy segura que lo traía, lo saque y guarde en el saco de mi unifor..._" – recordó que cuando despertó en el vestuario del dojo de tiro usaba un uniforme completamente limpio y nuevo, eso significaba que su otro uniforme quedo sucio, entonces eso quería decir que dejo aquel collar en el uniforme, por lo cual seguía en Ame no Kisaki - ¡PAPÁ DETEN EL AUTO YA!

Algo asustado su padre se detuvo, por lo que aprovecho Kanako, salió corriendo en dirección a la escuela, su padre le hablo, ella dijo que había olvidado algo realmente importante y valioso que no tardaría en volver, su padre solo asintió y regreso al auto para estacionarse en otro lugar y esperar a su hija.

La joven Kanako corría a toda velocidad, aun no creí que olvido su más grande tesoro, pudo ver que a escuela quedaba cerca por lo que aumento el paso, al llegar se encontraba nuevamente enfrente del lugar, pero esta vez con una misión muy diferente, entro decidida a la escuela y corrió para llegar al dojo, al llegar escalo la parte trasera para ver que no había nadie, lo confirmo al parecer las chicas no estaban, – lo cual le causo decepción – bajo y entro, fue directo al vestuario y reviso de entre todos las cosas, pero para su desgracia no encontró su uniforme, eso significaba que lo tenía Shizu, por consiguiente debía ir a la mansión Shidou, la cual está localizada en el interior de Ame no Kisaki, trago saliva, ya que sabía que al entrar no solo recuperaría su más grande posesión, si no que, encontraría a aquel demonio, pero a pesar del miedo, su colgante era más importante que nada – incluso su vida – corrió un poco mas por los largos caminos de aquel lugar, hasta que localizo el de la mansión Shidou, sabía que si se escondía no saldría nada bien, respiro profundamente y con paso fuerte camino muy tranquila, – yo diría demasiado tranquila–, fue muy extraño que en todo el camino no encontrara ninguna sorpresa, eso creyó hasta que paso por un árbol y piso una ramita, lo cual activo una trampa quedando encerrada en una red que colgaba del árbol, comenzó a moverse desesperadamente, pero solo consiguió golpearse y atorar su pie en la red, continuo así por unos minutos, mientras seguía con aquella desesperada lucha escucho pasos acercándose, se temió lo peor, sabía que se dieron cuenta de su presencia, temblaba al creer que él era quien se acercaba, cerró los ojos para no tener que verlo y esperar el castigo que le vendría, pero no fue así, nada llego, solo sentía como esa persona la veía, ella no abrió los ojos y tampoco hablo, fue completo silencio, hasta que esa persona hablo, tranquilizando un poco a Kanako.

- Rindou-san, me bajarías por favor. – dijo Kanako tratando de sonar tranquila.

- No. Es divertido verte, además tengo que irme, debo preparar la comida de Shizu-sama.

- ¡¿QUE?!, no bájame de aquí ahora mismo, no quiere que me encuentra aquí Mariya.

- Enserió, y ¿por qué no quieres que te encuentre?, acaso le hiciste algo malo a Mariya-sama. – Kanako recordó la bofetada que le dio, y solo asintió sin hablar.

- Entiendo, pero aun así no te bajare.

- P…pero ¿por qué?, yo no te he hecho nada.

- Claro que si, acaso ya olvidaste que me llamaste infantil, el que no entiendas mi guerra con Mariya-sama no te da derecho de llamarme así. – ella solo lo veía con sorpresa, al parecer hirió sus sentimientos.

- Está bien, lamento el haberte llamado infantil, podrías disculparme Rindou-san, te prometo ya no llamarte así, pero bájame antes de que ese tonto de Mariya llegue.

- ¡De acuerdo Kanako-sama! – vio como él se acercaba a la cuerda que sostenía la red, pero él no la soltó despacio si no que estaba dispuesto a darle un disparo, Kanako viendo lo que tramaba trato de detenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

- ¡AH!, Rindou-san espera, así no la cortes… ¡AH…! – cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este no llego, abrió lento los ojos para encontrarse directo con los de Rindou.

- Acepto tus disculpas Kanako-sama, pero si me vuelves a llamar así, te perseguiré eternamente, quedo entendido.

- S…sí, claro, jejeje… "_esperen un momento, acaso el me salvo, si es así entonces_" u…urti… ¡URTICARIA!, - por lo brusco que se movió cayó al piso, pero eso no le dolió, solo se preocupo por la urticaria que tenia.

- ¡JAJAJA…! te caíste, es tan divertido, jajaja…, eres rara.

- ¡cállate!, no es para nada divertido.

- Claro que si, solo mírate eres extraña, te pones cohibida cuando te toca un hombre y sufres serios sangrados nasales con las mujeres, además de ser el juguete personal de Mariya-sama.

- Yo… yo… no es mi culpa, además, quien te dice ¿que soy el juguete personal de aquel idiota travesti?

- Enserió, vaya creo que Mariya-sama no opina lo mismo, no es cierto Mariya-sama. – Kanako asustada se agacho y suplico por su vida.

- D…discúlpame Mariya-sama, yo no quería decir eso, tu eres una persona fabulosa, no merezco pisar el suelo por el que tu caminas yo… - levanto la cabeza y vio que no había nadie, eso significaba que Rindou la engaño.

- ¡JAJAJA!, caíste, jajaja, Mariya-sama ni siquiera está aquí, ajajaja.

- P…pero qué clase de demente eres, casi me da un ataque, eres igual o peor que ese Mariya, hablando de él ¿Dónde está?, creí que con todo este ruido ya estaría aquí, además tampoco veo a Shizu-san.

- Ellos te fueron a buscar, para devolverte el colgante.

- ¡¿Qué?!, pero a eso vine, baje del auto y corrí hasta aquí, ahora tendré que regresar.

- ¡espera!, no te vayas Kanako-sama.

- Pero para que me quedo, dijiste que fueron a buscarme así que volveré y listo.

- Lo entiendo, pero quizás ya llegaron y se dieron cuenta de que no estabas ahí, por lo que regresaran, así que si tú te vas, no te encontraran y se irán otra vez, así que creo que una opción más prudente es que te quedes a esperarlos.

Algo asombrada Kanako, solo asintió y se quedo ahí parada, solo ella y el mayordomo se Shizu. – este… mmm… ¿crees que tarden demasiado?, yo me tengo que ir "_además no puedo seguir sola con un hombre_"

- Si te molesta que este aquí me iré, pero eso si nadie te sacara de todas las trampas que están aquí.

- Ya capto, entonces me podría sentar en las escaleras, ya me canse de estar parada.

- Sí, pero ten cuidado de no caer en las trampas. – como pudo Kanako camino procurando no caer en alguna trampa, tuvo éxito y llego sana y salva hasta la escalera donde se sentó exhausta. – tardaste mucho en llegar Kanako-sama.

- KYAAA…, pero ¿cómo llegaste tan rápido?, no dijiste que tuviera cuidado.

- Si, si lo hice, pero no había trampas de ese lado, olvide que no había colocado ninguna, lo siento, jajaja…

- Me engañaste, e...eres un retrasado, igualito a Mariya.

- Kanako-sama, podría preguntarte algo. – hablo algo serio Rindou.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Kanako, muy molesta.

¿Te gusta Mariya-sama?

- Por supuesto que no, el es un hombre, además de eso un sádico sin escrúpulos, ¿por que debería gustarme un idiota como él?

- Ya veo, - dijo rindou algo feliz y hablando en vos baja dijo – me alegro mucho.

- Dijiste algo Rindou-san? – el negó – ya, santo cielos, ¿por que tardan tanto?, mejor iré a buscarlos, quiero de regreso mi colgante.

- Kanako-sama, ¿Qué tiene de importante ese colgante?, ¿podrías comprarte otro?

- No, no puedo ese colgante, es muy importante para mí, no es solo reemplazarlo y ya, es el significado que tiene para mí, porque eso es algo que no puedes cambiar.

- ¿Y qué forma tienes ese colgante?

- Déjame ver, es pequeño, tiene la forma de una cruz, con unas piedritas incrustadas en su interior y una flor en el centro.

- Entiendo, - ella vio como él buscaba en sus bolsillos, para sacar su colgante y entregárselo - aquí tienes tu colgante.

- T…tú lo tenías.

- Si, Shizu-sama me dio tu uniforme viejo y me dijo que lo tirara, pero cuando lo iba a arrojar eso se cayó de un bolsillo, lo tome y se lo enseñe a Shizu-sama, pero en ese momento llego Mariya-sama y Matsurika, nos dijeron que ese colgante era tuyo, por lo que Shizu-sama dijo que debíamos devolvértelo, así que salimos a buscarte y también vinieron Mariya-sama y Matsurika, pero en el camino te vi que corrías en dirección a la mansión, por lo que me regrese.

- E…entonces, ¿Por qué no me lo diste?

- Tú no me preguntaste, no soy adivino, para saberlo.

- "_Lo dicho, es igual de malvado que Mariya_, _mejor me pondré el colgante, así no lo perderé"_

- "_Me parece una gran idea Kanako-sama"_

- "¡_que!, ¿Por qué lees mi mente?"_

- "_eso, es muy sencillo Kanako-sama, es que eres muy predecible"_

- Ya, es suficiente, ¿Por qué siempre entran en mi cabeza?, es tan insoportable.

- Jajaja… Kanako-sama, tu cara esta roja vas a explotar.

Hizo un puchero por lo molesta que se encontraba, vio su collar y se lo iba a poner hasta que se lo arrebato. – oye, ¿Por qué me quitas mi colgante?, regrésamelo.

- Solo quería verlo, además te ayudare a ponértelo, considéralo como una disculpa. – ella solo se sorprendió por la acción, además de que comenzó a temblar.

- Está bien, pero trata de no tocarme y tampoco te me acerques, pero rápido ya me quiero ir. – el asintió, ella giro algo nerviosa, sabía que era una mala decisión, pero y si no aceptaba quizás no se lo regresaría, el rodeo su cuello con la cadena, ella solo cerró los ojos, aunque fueran unos minutos era un momento crítico, solo escucho como el dijo que ya estaba listo.

- Podrías girarte para ver cómo te queda. – ella lo hizo – si que te queda bien, pero eso es porque el colgante es muy hermoso, y parece que se acomoda con cualquier persona. – pero antes de que Kanako hablara escucho voces acercándose, las distinguió muy bien, ya que eran las de Mariya, Matsurika y Shizu.

- Ese Rindou, como se atreve a regresar.

- Mira que dejarnos, el trae el colgante de Kana-chan.

- Sí, pero fue una pérdida de tiempo, al parecer por lo que dijo su padre, la chica yuri vino por él. – ella se asusto si la encontraban ahí, no sería algo muy agradable, por lo que se despidió de Rindou, pero este le hablo provocando que se detuviera.

- ¿q…que sucede ahora Rindou-san?

- Puedo preguntarte algo, una última cosa.

- Sí, pero rápido, ellos ya están llegando.

- No te preocupes, es rápido, dime Kanako-sama ¿ya te han besado?

- No, pero ¿Por qué me haces una pregunta tan rara?, sabes ya me voy hasta lue… - y en ese momento la cosa más inesperada paso, algo que dejo a Kanako tan sorprendida como a las personas que acababan de llegar, ella Miyamae Kanako una chica lesbiana súper pervertida estaba siendo besada, si besada por un hombre y este hombre era Shinouji Rindou, ella sabía, que estaba mal, el ser besada por un hombre era la peor tortura que podía imaginar, pero de alguna forma ese beso se le hizo un poco tierno, había una cierta calidez en el, a pesar de que la urticaria estaba comenzando a subir por todo su cuerpo, no podía soltarse, eran dos las razones, uno él, la abrazaba de la cintura y dos ella se quedaba sin fuerzas, no podía hacer nada, solo cerrar sus ojos y esperar a que eso terminara y así fue el se alejo un poco de ella pero sin soltarla, se acerco a su oído y le susurro unas palabras que ella jamás olvidaría, pero eso fue suficiente como para caer desmayada.

- Vaya, fue mucha intensidad para ti Kanako-sama.

- ¡RINDOU!, eres un maldito como te atreves a besar a Kanako.

- Hola, Mariya-sama, parece que ya volvieron.

- No te hagas, idiota sabes a que me refiero.

- Solo hice lo que quería, al fin y al cabo es algo que tu nunca te atreverías a hacer, a pesar que lo deseas, no es cierto.

- Te matare, te voy a matar.

- Tranquilízate nii-chan, no quieres cometer alguna locura, lo primero es ayudar a Kana-chan, que no ves que está muy mal.

- Es cierto, Mariya-sama, controle sus celos posesivos, no se moleste por que Rindou beso a la chica yuri.

- Ya cállense las dos, suéltenme de una vez.

- Jajajaja que gracioso Mariya-sama

- Me las pagaras Rindou… - eso fue lo poco que Kanako alcanzo a escuchar, sabía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría pero antes de hacerlo, debía hablar con su madre y pedirle ayuda.

- "_Querida m…madre en el cielo, n…no creo poder hablar por mucho tiempo, p…pero tratare, la ceremonia de graduación fue un éxito, a pesar de que Mariya quiso ponerme en vergüenza al decir el discurso de despedida, al final de mi discurso todas las chicas me felicitaron fue un sueño hecho realidad, al salir papá y Miki me felicitaron, me encontré con Ryuken-sama y el Padre Kanae, aunque creo que con él fue un mal momento, me despedí y subí al auto, pero olvide mi colgante y regrese a la escuela por él, pero al final llegue a la casa de la persona que mas me desprecia, caí en una trampa, me sacaron espera a que ellos llegaran, ya que al parecer traían mi colgante, pero no, no era así, quien tenía mi colgante era Rindou, sabes mamá jamás creí que al venir por el recibiría esto, que… que mi primer beso fuera robado, quiero decir no es que me moleste, pero ¿Por qué un hombre?, de entre todas las personas ¿por qué él?, él es el mayordomo de Shizu-san y al parecer el mejor "amigo" de Mariya por favor ayúdame y aconséjame, tú crees que esto pueda afectarme en el futuro." – _fue lo último que ella hablo para después quedar inconsciente.

Los sucesos de aquel día siempre quedarían marcados en la mente de Kanako, causando en ella un nuevo cambio que lograría cambiar su vida, provocando que volvería a donde todo inicio.

**Si llegaron hasta este punto, quiere decir que me regalaron algo de su tiempo para leer esta loca historia, agradezco cualquier sugerencia que me den, sin más me despido muchas gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, hola, aquí yo de nuevo trayendo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, en este capítulo quizás noten un poco diferente a Kanako, no he mencionado el tiempo que transcurrió desde que se graduó de Ame no Kisaki, eso lo dejare para más adelante, en este Kanako tiene una nueva responsabilidad, que una se preguntara como rayos lo logro, eso después se los aclaro, bueno ya sin hacerle tanto de emoción, dejo que lean y disfruten del interesante giro de vida de Miyamae Kanako y como dicen por ahí que ruede la cinta.**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**¡ACCION! XD**

- "_te gusta Mariya-sama?"_

- "_Por supuesto que no, el es un hombre, además de eso un sádico sin escrúpulos, ¿por que debería gustarme un idiota como él?"_

- "_Ya veo, me alegro mucho."_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

- … _dime, Kanako-sama ¿ya te han besado?_

- "_No, pero ¿Por qué me haces una pregunta tan rara?, sabes ya me voy hasta lue…" - no, no suéltame Rindou, no me lo puedo quitar, ¿porque?, porque de todas las personas que robaran mi primer beso, tenía que ser, yo no quería esto, no, no es justo._

- "_Kanako-sama yo…"- que, el, el habla enserio, no lo creo. Todo se comienza a oscurecer, creo que me desmayare._

_- Vaya, fue mucha intensidad para ti Kanako-sama._

_- ¡RINDOU!, eres un maldito como te atreves a besar a Kanako._

_- Hola, Mariya-sama, parece que ya volvieron._

_- No te hagas, idiota sabes a que me refiero._

_- Solo hice lo que quería, al fin y al cabo es algo que tu nunca te atreverías a hacer, a pesar que lo deseas, no es cierto._

_- Te matare, te voy a matar._

_- Tranquilízate nii-chan, no quieres cometer alguna locura, lo primero es ayudar a Kana-chan, que no ves que está muy mal._

_- Es cierto, Mariya-sama, controle sus celos posesivos, no se moleste por que Rindou beso a la chica yuri._

_- Ya cállense las dos, suéltenme de una vez._

_- Jajajaja que gracioso Mariya-sama_

_- Me las pagaras Rindou, nadie toca a Kanako… - _que nadie me toque de qué demonios habla. – Kanako, ¡Ey Kanako! – ahora que quiere yo…

- ¡Despierta de una maldita vez Kanako!

- ¡kyaaa! ¡auch, eso me dolió mucho!

- Enserio, Kanako, debes ser más responsable, no sé porque me moleste en despertarte.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho Yuki-chan, pero… ¡¿Por qué diablos, me gritas en la oreja?!

- No es mi culpa, no te levantabas.

- Pero, eso no es pretexto, pudiste matarme.

- No hubiera sido una gran pérdida o si.

- ¡eh…!

- Como sea, ya me voy, vístete rápido, hoy es la graduación de tus alumnos, y como su profesara no debes llegar tarde. – dijo una chica bajita de cabello negro, saliendo del dormitorio y azotando la puerta.

- Si, si, lo que digas. ¡Aww!, me pregunto qué hora es. – tomo su celular para verificare la hora. – las 8:00 am, pero… pero si… ¡FALTAN 2 HORAS!, te aborrezco Yuki-chan… "_Querida madre en el cielo, hoy es un día importante para tu pequeña Kanako, aunque creo que pequeña ya no me queda tan bien, como sea, hoy tengo el placer de poder ver a mis alumnos graduarse, si, es sorprendente no lo crees, después de la graduación, estudie para ser profesora, como lo es papá, y como vez conseguí un buen trabajo, si te soy honesta , es la primera vez que participo en una graduación, donde yo soy quien despide a los alumnos, en fin para mí esto es algo extraordinario, ya que por fin construí una vida con mis propias manos, ya soy un poco más independiente, disculpa que te deje pero, iré a hablar con la directora, deséame suerte._"

Kobayashi-sensei, ¿podría hablar con usted?"_me_ _alegra que sea una directora tan amable, a pesar de que sea mayor"_

- Claro, que sucede Miyamae-sensei?

- Este, yo quería hablar sobre mi traslado, ya le han informado, a que escuela debo irme a trabajar.

- El traslado… mmm… si, ya recuerdo, los informes de cambio de escuela me llegaran después del medio día, así que…

- Los tendrá después de la ceremonia de graduación, verdad.

- Es correcto, podría esperar un poco más Miyamae-sensei.

- Si, no hay problema, - dando una pequeña reverencia se despidió de la directora, para ver los preparativos de la ceremonia de graduación, fue al gimnasio y ya todo estaba listo, y como aun faltaban unas cuantas horas, decidió salir al jardín y sentarse debajo de un árbol, estaba bastante relajada, pero escucho pasos acercándose, sabia de quien se trataba, pero no tenía ganas de charlas con esa persona tan molesta

- Escapando de tus responsabilidades, Kanako-san.

- ¡ah!, pero si es el pervertido más grande que conozco, ¿Cómo te va echii-sensei?

- Jajaja…, que graciosa Kanako-san, tú y yo, sabemos que la única pervertida aquí, eres tú.

- Seguro, los dvd's que encontré en tu cuarto y oficina piensan otra cosa.

- ¡¿QUE?!, ¿Por qué fisgoneas mi cuarto y la oficina?, es anallamiento de morada, le diré a la directora y… - pero antes de que el profesor continuara, Kanako negó con su dedo indicándole, cuan equivocado estaba.

- No, no, creo que no entiendes, acaso no alcanzas a comprender esta situación, en primera no hay anallamiento de morada, casualmente pasaba por tu cuarto y estaba abierta la puerta, así que solo eche un vistazo, y por lo que vi, deberías de arreglar mas tus cosas, dejarlas tiradas por todos lados no es sano, sobre todo cuando dejas la puerta abierta, además entre a tu oficina para buscar unos certificados, y que gran sorpresa me lleve, encontrar mas dvd's en tu escritorio y manga, si que habla mucho de ti, y segunda, dile algo de eso a la directora, y pum en un dos por tres despedido de aquí y revocada tu licencia de educación, en verdad crees que me dirá algo, cuando tu, tu eres el que tiene esos objetos y en una escuela, que mal estas, no lo crees. – le dijo Kanako, sonriéndole de una manera muy dulce.

- ¡Te odio!, que ser tan cruel y despreciable eres – dijo aquel profesor que se retiraba del lugar, dejando sola a Kanako, que se divertía con la situación.

- Jajaja… que idiota, mira que caer en ese truco, ajajaja… creo que los dos años de sufrir por culpa de Mariya resultaron muy útiles, no fue en vano ese tormento por culpa de… Mari…mariya… - después de analizarlo un poco, se dio cuenta, que esa era la primera vez que lo recordaba desde que se graduó - … jajaja, creo, creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo, en verdad no lo recordaba, después de tanto, es la primera vez que lo recuerdo, me pregunto que estará haciendo ese estúpido chico travesti… - pero varias voces la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Miyamae-sensei!

- ¡Miya-sensei!

- ¡Kana-sensei!

- Mmm… ¡oh!, que hacen por aquí?, no deberían estar arreglándose para su gran día?

- Tienes razón Miyamae-sensei, pero, ya estamos listos.

- ¡ah!, cierto, creo que no me fije, ajaja…

- Miya-sensei, tu, ¿en verdad vas a cambiarte de escuela?

- Si, así es Adachi-kun, pero quien te dijo.

- Yo… yo escuche sin querer cuando estabas hablando de eso con la directora.

- Kana-sensei, ¿Por qué ha decidido cambiar de escuela?

- ¿acaso, no le gusta esta?, o ¿la hemos ofendido?

- ¡no!, por supuesto que no, es que, era un cambio, que tenía que suceder.

- Eso no es justo, no es justo que se valla y nos deje Kana-sensei – dijo una chica bajita de cabello marrón, inflando sus mejillas haciendo un pequeño puchero, que le pareció muy tierno a Kanako, lo que causo que soltara una gran carcajada.

- ¡JAJAJA..!, q-que graciosa t-te vez Makino-chan, ¡AJAJAJA…!

- ¡eh!, yo no… no le veo la gracia, Kana-sensei, p…por favor compórtese, h…hablo enserio.

- Ok-ok, l-lo l-la-lamento, pero fue muy gracioso, no crees Asakura-chan.

- S…si, fue divertido, las caras que pone Sora-chan siempre son graciosas.

-P…pero d…Danny-chan, no es divertido. – dijo la pequeña chica de cabello marrón, a una chica más alta de cabello pelirrojo. – b…bueno ya no importa, Kana-sensei, explícanos lo de tu traslado.

- Les diré, pero con una condición, - dijo, levantando su dedo índice, frente a su rostro. – es que, le digan a su sensei favorita, a que escuela irán.

- ¡¿QUE?! – gritaron al mismo tiempo, dejando un poco sorda y aturdida a Kanako. - ¡INJUSTICIA!, ¡NOSOTROS, LE PREGUNTAMOS PRIMERO!

- Ya entendí, pero, ya dije, si quieren saber, me dirán a que escuela irán, o no hay trato. – como ella misma dijo, después de tanto sufrimiento por parte de aquel loco chico travesti, algo de sus mañas se le tenía que pegar. – entonces, primero va Adachi-kun, después Makino-chan y por ultimo Asakura-chan, así que, comiencen.

- Yo, yo iré a una escuela en Hokaido, ahí viven mis abuelos.

- Este… yo, yo me iré a Okinawa, p…porque ahí reacomodaron el trabajo de mi padre.

- Mmm… me mudare a Tokio, ahí la escuela queda cerca del negocio de mi tía, por lo que me será más fácil llegar. – así terminaron de hablar los tres estudiante de Kanako. – ahora sí, dinos a dónde vas sensei.

- No, ya me voy. – se levanto y sacudió su ropa, dejando a los tres estudiantes muy sorprendidos, pero la detuvieron antes de que siguiera caminando. – y ahora que sucede.

- ¿A dónde va?, aun no contesta lo que le preguntamos.

- Ya le dijimos a donde vamos, ahora usted debe decirnos, vamos.

- Aun, no lo entienden cierto, creí haberme expresado correctamente.

- D…de que habla sensei?

- ¡lo tengo!, se irán a otras escuelas, cierto – los tres asintieron, sin comprender lo que quería decir Kanako - , entonces, si se van, lo hacen porque tienen razones especificas para hacerlo, bien ahí tienen su respuesta. Ahora si bye-bye chicos. – y como un rayo salió corriendo, dejado a sus estudiantes confundidos y molestos, pero reaccionaron rápidamente y persiguieron a su sensei por todo el jardín de la escuela, Kanako debía agradecer el ser alta y que usaba zapatos bajos, sino jamás los perdería, se escondió detrás de un salón y los perdió – o eso creyó – pero al darse la vuelta, ellos estaban enfrente viéndola muy molestos, trato de escapar pero la sujetaron de los brazos y la jalaron provocando que callera al suelo. - ¡eso duele!, ¿Qué sucede ahora?

- ¡MIYA-SENSEI!, ya fueron suficientes bromas, díganos a donde ira, porque no es justo que se vaya. – dijo ya muy molesta Makino.

- ¡dios mío!, están tristes, ¿Por qué voy a cambiar de escuela? – asintieron los tres – correcto, entonces también deberían estar tristes, porque irán a otras escuelas, incluso tendrán nuevos amigos, habrán pocas posibilidades de que vuelvan a verse, - sus alumnos se deprimieron un poco – entonces díganme, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?, a mi parecer no hay ninguna – aprovechando la distracción de sus alumnos, con paso muy lento se fue, para después salir corriendo y llegar directo a la escuela. - ¡cielos!, por fin los perdí, bueno al menos así los distraje un poquito, jejeje…

- ¿a quién distrajiste Kanako-sensei? – dijo una cálida voz, provocando que Kanako gritara del susto – l…lo siento mucho, no quería asustarte.

- E…está bien, n…no te preocupes, f…fue mi culpa, ya estoy mejor, solo me sorprendiste un poco Julian-sensei.

- De acuerdo – dijo la profesora, sonriéndole de manera dulce a Kanako – te sucede algo Kanako – sensei, tu cara esta roja y te sangra la nariz.

- ¡Eh!, ¿que?, - dijo algo perdida Kanako, que veía a la profesora, se toco la nariz y efectivamente sangraba, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y seco su nariz – estoy bien, es algo normal, me pasa muy seguido, no te preocupes.

- Segura, - ella solo asintió – está bien, Kanako-sensei, ¿de quien huías?, porque estas un tanto agitada.

- Sobre eso, es que yo… yo escapaba de mis alumnos ejejeje…

- Pero, ¿por que?, ¿son malos alumnos?

- No, no, son excelentes alumnos, es solo que, pues querían una explicación de mi cambio de escuela.

- Entiendo, debe ser muy difícil para ti, eres tan dulce y considerada con ellos.

- "… _tan dulce y tierna, que belleza, la perfección en una persona…_"

- Kanako-sensei,¿ estas bien?, tu nariz está sangrando de nuevo.

- ¡lo siento! – tomo de nuevo el pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar su nariz – creo, que son los nervios, y pues sobre mis alumnos, yo trataba de darles una explicación no muy larga, yo me deprimo al tener que despedirme de ellos, así que hice un intento de sonar un poco indiferente. – dijo un tanto nerviosa y avergonzada Kanako, se volteo para ver a la profesora con quien hablaba solo para fijarse que estaba llorando a mares. - ¡e…estas bien!

- Kanako-sensei, eres tan tierna – dijo para darle un fuerte abrazo a Kanako, que casi logra sacarle otro sangrado nasal – que buena maestra, Kanako-sensei te admiro.

- G-gracias, ejejeje, este Julian- sensei… no es que sea grosera, p…pero me aplastas…

- ¡AH!, l…lo siento mucho, n…no te lastime.

- E-estoy bien, jejeje, estoy acostumbrada a los abrazos fuertes, ya me voy, pronto comenzara la ceremonia y, me gustaría ver cómo va todo.

- De acuerdo, te veo luego Kanako-sensei. – dijo aquella maestra, despidiéndose de Kanako que se fue corriendo, pero Kanako se paró en seco y regreso con la maestra. – ocurre algo Kanako-sensei. – dijo algo confundida, lo que no se espero fue el gran abrazo que recibió de Kanako – K…kanako-s..sensei que suce…

- ¡FELICIDADES!, - se separo un poco de la maestra y con una gran sonrisa le dijo – te deseo lo mejor en tu matrimonio, espero que seas muy feliz.

- G…gracias – dijo un poco sonrojada – e…eres l…la primera que me felicita, significa m…mucho para mí.

- No hay de que, te considero una buena amiga, y me alegra que encontraras a una persona especial para ti, porque tú eres alguien maravillosa. – dijo una muy sonríete Kanako, que se separo de Julian-sensei y se fue, despidiéndose de nuevo de ella.

- Kanako-sensei… eres una persona maravillosa. - dijo muy sonriente, yéndose del lado contrario, por donde fue Kanako, mientras tanto regresemos con nuestra chica-yuri pervertida favorita.

- "¡_DIOS!, ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?, en verdad me llene de valor para hablar con ella, hoy seria, sería el día que me le declararía, le expresaría todo el amor que siento por ella, pero el destino es tan cruel e incierto, de entre todas las posibles damiselas a escoger, porque ella tuvo que ser la elegida para unir su vida al lado de un hombre, pero no me queda más que desearle dicha y felicidad, para que su amor con ese hombre perdure, aunque en verdad duela, rezaré por ellos_" – pensaba una muy deprimida Kanako, que caminaba muy despacio hasta el gimnasio, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de graduación - oh bueno, será para la próxima, espero tener suerte y encontrar a esa persona especial para mí, ya no importa, debo concentrarme e ir al gimnasio, ya faltan menos de 10 min y la ceremonia dará inicio. – así que caminando aun deprimida, llego hasta el gimnasio, donde ya todo estaba listo para que se llevara a cabo la ceremonia de graduación, ella observaba cada detalle que fue puesto para que se llevara a cabo la celebración, y de cierta manera ver todos los preparativos y los pocos alumnos que entraban al gimnasio para ocupara sus respectivos lugares, le causaba un poco de nostalgia, ya que recordaba a Ame no Kisaki, a pesar de que tuvo momentos deprimentes y molestos, también hubo divertidos y graciosos, que de cierta manera le mostraban una valiosa y maravillosa lección, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que ya comenzaban a llegar los alumnos, hasta que escucho como la directora daba el anuncio de que todos se dirigieran al gimnasio para dar inicio a la ceremonia, así que más rápido que el rayo subió al pequeño escenario que había y se situó al lado de sus compañeros, vio a cada chico y chica, algunos tristes, otros felices y pues a otros no les afectaba tanto, en verdad esto era algo muy conmovedor, nuevamente estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se fijo que ya todos comenzaban a ocupar otro lugar, que era detrás de un pequeño escritorio, fue hasta que su "amiga" Yuki, la jalo de una oreja para llevársela.

- ¡auch!, ¡duele, DUELE MUCHO!, - dijo muy molesta Kanako - ¡¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA?!

- A mí, nada, pero estabas parada estorbando con cara de idiota – dijo aquella chica, que respondía por el nombre de Yuki, la cual miraba a Kanako con mucho odio – lo cual es un sentimiento mutuo, Kanako la odia también – pero, pensándolo bien, lo de idiota siempre lo has sido.

- M-maldita, si que eres una bruja. – le dijo Kanako, tratando de no decir algo un poco mas fuera de tono, ya que no quería quedar como bocona enfrente de sus compañeros, la directora, los alumnos y los padres de estos –"_están insoportable, es como una piedra en el zapato, tranquilízate Kanako, no puedes comportarte así, porque si no te las veras muy negras con la directora tranquilízate_" – después de un rato de constantes respiraciones, contar hasta diez e imaginar lugares hermosos y pacíficos – nada mas póngase a pensar cuáles son esos lugares hermosos y pacíficos de Kanako – ya un poco más calmada, se concentro en lo que sucedía en ese momento, se fijo que ya había comenzado el discurso de la directora, por lo que ya había iniciado la ceremonia, quedo bastante sorprendida y algo apenada cuanto tiempo estaría en sus propios pensamientos, que no se fijo que ya habían comenzado, solo agacho su cabeza y en bajito maldijo a esa chica, ciertamente uno diría, es Kanako la mas pervertida chica yuri del mundo y le perdona todo a las chicas por ser simplemente eso, chicas, pero no, con esta chica Yuki es poco diferente, ella es un caso especial, la pregunta ¿porque?, eso es bastante sencillo de responder, porque damas y caballeros, sosténganse de sus asientos, y están cerca de algo suave, ya que Yuki Ichihara es un chico travestido de mujer, el porqué odia a Kanako mas que a ninguna, es que ella si tiene pecho, uno un poco más grande que el que finge usar Yuki,- más bien el que se opero, pero no se lo digan a nadie - bueno además de saber que él es un chico, pero pues a eso ya está acostumbrada Kanako, excepto que con este chico si puede pelear sin temor a ser enterrada 10 metros bajo tierra o de encontrar criaturas de extraña procedencia en su bolso.

Pero bueno regresando a la ceremonia, la directora ya había finalizado su pequeño discurso, después de inicio a la entrega de certificados, los maestros se turnaban para nombrar a los alumnos, Kanako tuvo la suerte de ser quien nombrara a los alumnos junto con Yuki – lo cual para ella, no era una alegría -, agradeció el estar ahí, ya que, así no tendría que ver a sus alumnos, porque estaba muy segura de que esos tres armarían un buen alboroto si la veían, pero como no fue así, estuvo algo relajada o eso creyó de momento, ya que después de entregar el ultimo certificado y las palabras de las mejor alumna del año, no se espero lo que diría a continuación su querida directora.

- Bien, bien eh de decir, que eso en verdad fue hermoso, antes de que termine esta ceremonia me gustaría hacer un último anuncio, Miyamae-sensei podrías venir un momento – Kanako, se acerco con paso lento y algo confundida – la mayoría de ustedes la conoce, pero para los que no les presento a Miyamae Kanako, hace tres años ella llego a esta escuela, para brindar sus servicios como educadora, lo cual ha hecho estupendamente… – la pobre Kanako estaba más que confundida a que se debía este cambio tan repentino, por unos cuantos minutos hablo la directora, señalando el buen trabajo que hizo y la manera en que instruyo a los alumnos a mejorar, hasta que llego a la parte que ella no quería escuchar - … pero lo que bien inicia tiene que terminar, y eso es lo que hoy hace Miyamae-sensei, ya que por ciertas razones hoy es su ultimo día como su profesora, para cambiar a otra institución, - ella casi se cae por lo que dijo, se supone, que eso era confidencial, porque les estaba diciendo – así que de manera respetuosa, les pido brinden un gran y fuerte aplauso a Miyamae-sensei – y así como pidió la directora, se escucharon fuertes aplausos, todos y cada uno dirigidos a Kanako por el desempeño logrado en esos tres años – Miyamae-sensei, por favor diga algunas palabras. – y como u robot tomo el micrófono y camino para quedar en el centro del escenario.

- Am… yo… este… "_¡dios ayuda!, que se supone debo decir, respira Kanako, tranquilízate, 1-2-3_" h-hola, como ya menciono la directora mi nombre es Miyamae Kanako, para los que me conocen no fui su maestra favorita, aunque creo que yo tampoco me elijaría como mi maestra favorita con el montón de tarea y trabajo que dejo – se escucharon las risas de los estudiantes al mencionar eso – para mí en verdad fue un placer poder trabajar con cada uno de ustedes, fue realmente maravilloso, aunque más que todo divertido con cada una de sus ocurrencias, pero bueno, como menciono la directora, como bien empieza todo, debe terminar, así que mi tiempo de trabajo aquí, ha llegado a su fin, por lo que no me queda más que decir – dijo Kanako que hacía una reverencia y sin hablar por el micrófono, bien alto grito - ¡GRACIAS, POR DEJARME TRABAJAR CON CADA UNO DE USTEDES, SIEMPRE ESTARAN PRESENTES EN MI CORAZON, MUCHAS GRACIAS! – antes de volver a ponerse erguida, escucho leves palmadas, lo que provoco que levantara un poco su cabeza y viera a una de sus alumnas aplaudiendo y parecía que algunas pequeñas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, y así de poco en poco pequeños aplausos nuevamente llenaron aquel gimnasio, para Kanako, eso en verdad fue maravilloso, incluso pudo ver a sus compañeros aplaudir, incluso aquella bruja de Yuki también aplaudía, de verdad le llenaba de alegría el corazón ver esa escena, tan conmovida estaba que no se percato del peligro que la acechaba hasta que…

- ¡k…kanako-sens…sensei! – escucho voces sollozando lo que provoque se volteara, que gran error.

- ¿Qué suce…? ¡KYAA…!, p…pero ¡¿QUE, LES PASA?!, ¡BAJENSE!

- K…kanako-sensei, no se vaya

- Quédese, quédese por favor

- La queremos mucho, no se vaya.

- No importa, si les encarga más trabajo a los nuevos, quédese.

- Sensei, la queremos mucho.

- Aunque, siempre encargue mucha tarea, la apreciamos.

- E…esperen yo…

- ¡SENSEI, NO SE ALEJE DE NOSOTROS!

- P…pero déjenme…

- Si se va, no le hablaremos de nuevo.

- ¡YA DEJENME HABLAR! – grito una muy enojada Kanako, lo cual provoco que se quitaran del medio y dejaran levantarse a la pobre sensei – primero, ya compórtense y segundo, ¡UN PLATILLO VOLADOR! – dijo señalando con su dedo un punto cualquiera, aprovechando la distracción de sus alumnos salió corriendo, lo único que escucho fue un "¡KANAKO-SENSEI, DETENGASE AHORA!", durante un buen rato corrieron por toda la escuela, hasta que finalmente Kanako se canso y se detuvo cerca de un árbol, pero que mala idea, ya que sus alumnos la alcanzaron y volvieron a preguntarle lo mismo - ¡OK, YA ENTENDI, PERO NO GRITEN!, lo de cambiarme es definitivo y ya no se puede cambiar de decisión… - y antes de que sus alumnos trataran de hablar -…si yo quisiera me quedaría aquí, pero no puedo, además, - dijo viendo a cada uno con una mirada seria – todos ustedes también se van no es cierto, y como ven no estoy armando una revolución por ello, que me quede o me vaya será igual, porque en ningún momento nos veremos, sino mucho después, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos comunicarnos o si.

- Pero no será lo mismo…

- Eso lo sé muy bien, pero véanlo por el lado positivo, ya no me tendrán detrás de ustedes poniéndoles a estudiar cuando no tengan nada que hacer – eso era muy cierto, ya que siempre los ponía a estudiar si no tenía un maestro o reprobaban una prueba – así que mis queridos alumnos, no pongan caras tristes, que el camino es muy largo y aun les falta mucho por recorrer – les brindo una sonrisa cálida, lo cual de cierto modo los tranquilizo – bien entonces ya resuelto esto, creo que es hora de que me vaya, tengo algunos asunto que arreglar aun, así que hasta luego. - se despidió Kanako, pero antes de seguir caminando, sus alumnos le hablaron para que se tomara con ellos una fotografía del recuerdo – está bien, si es solo una foto, no le veo ningún inconveniente – todos se reunieron cerca del árbol, le hablaron a uno de los maestros para que tomara la foto, todos con una pose diferente, algunas muy graciosas, otras sin sentido y algunas más que te dejan con la pregunta de ¿Qué rayos hace?, lo único que hizo Kanako fue poner su mano a un lado de su rostro con la señal de paz, el maestro encargado de tomar la foto dio clic a la cámara y todos gritaron "¡GRACIAS MIYAMAE-SENSEI!", para quitarse de sus poses y arrojarse a Kanako, que quedo aplastada por el tremendo abrazo, cuando le dieron la foto, salía con todos sus alumnos saltándole encima y ella con cara de "¡QUE RAYOS!", aunque rara, fue un recuerdo muy grato para Kanako, que nuevamente se despidió de sus alumnos, incluso de aquellos tres, que la persiguieron en la mañana, ya que entendieron lo que ella les quiso decir, - aunque ella no entiendo ni que fue lo que les dijo – ellos le dijeron que tenía razón y no reflexionaron sobre su comportamiento, dándole las gracias, y que no se olvidara de llamarlas, ya que ellos lo harían casi a diario o eso fue lo que le dijeron, se despidieron de ella y fueron con sus familias a festejar, ella se alejo y camino de regreso a la escuela, ya que la directora le dijo que después de la ceremonia, tendría listos los papeles de cambio, pero antes de llegar se encontró con su "amiga del alma"

- Vaya, vaya y ¿A dónde vas tan deprisa?, bola de grasa.

- Que te importa, bruja idiota.

- Jajajaja, acaso sacas las garras o que.

- Eso a ti que te importa, - dijo molesta Kanako, tratando de pasar por un lado, pero se lo impidió - ¡QUE DEMONIOS!, ¡QUITATE!

- Y si no quiero, ¿Por qué tan apurada?

- Ya dije que te quites, ¡TRAVESTI IDIOTA! – una sonora bofetada en la mejilla de Kanako, la tomo del cuello del saco, para zarandearla y estrellarla con la pared.

- ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN VACA!, te advertí que no hablaras de esto, si te atreves a hablar de nuevo sobre esto te matare y… - pero antes de seguir con su amenaza ella comenzó a reír.

- Jajaja… enserio – dijo viéndolo a los ojos, con una expresión sarcástica – en verdad eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, porque, - de un manotazo quito el brazo de su cuello, y con una voz burlona – yo sé que es el infierno, y eso que tú dices, ni se acerca un poco, mes realmente patético lo que dices, ya me voy. – se alejo de ahí, pero antes de irse lo suficientemente lejos, volteo y le regreso el favor – eso fue por abofetearme, chica de pechos plásticos, hasta luego.

- Esa vaca, como la odio – dijo, sobándose su mejilla – al menos se ira, en verdad que malcriada es, no sé cómo trabajo aquí.

Volviendo con nuestra querida y dulce chica yuri, caminaba por el pasillo, sobando su mejilla, mientras maldecía a aquel chico por abofetearle, quien se había creído al pegarle, lo bueno fue que lo puso en su lugar, sino en verdad lo mataba, pero tenía que relajarse y no armar un escándalo, suficiente tuvo con el de sus alumnos en el gimnasio y en el jardín, para tener uno más con ese infeliz, camino un buen rato hasta que escucho algunos murmullos provenientes de un salón, se acerco para ver que era lo que sucedía, lo que ella encontró fue a su dulce y tierna Julian-sensei, que se despedía de algunas de sus alumnas con grandes y fraternales abrazos, una escena que conmovería a muchos, excepto a Kanako, que comenzó a usar su imaginación e instalo cada abrazo y despedida en un manga yuri en el cual la protagonista "ósea Julian -sensei", se despedía de cada una de sus "amantes" por así decirlo, cada muestra de afecto entre ellas hacia que Kanako se hiperventilara y riera como idiota, hasta que… ¡SPLASH!, tremendo chorro de sangre que lanzo, tan fuerte y grande que cayó de espaldas y seguía riendo, pero antes de seguir con su delirio escucho una voz que ella conocía, lo que provoco que se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

_- No puedes estar un día, solo uno sin tener tus ataques de pervertida, nunca cambias o si cerda pervertida._

- M…ma…¡MARIYA! – grito una sorprendida Kanako, volteando por todos lados para encontrar al dueño de esa voz, pero nada, no había nadie en ese momento – yo… yo creí escucharlo… acaso me lo imagine…

- Kanako-sensei, estas bien?, dios mío, ¿Por qué estas sangrando?

- J…ju…¡JULIAN-SENSEI!, no te preocupes, no es nada, es solo que resbale mientras caminaba – explico Kanako, mientras se levantaba y limpiaba la sangre de su traje – vez, nada, solo un pequeño resbalón jejeje…

- Segura, quizás debamos ir a la enfermería para que…

- No, enserio, no es necesario, en realidad estoy bastante retrasada para ir a hablar con la directora y si me retraso mas, estoy segura que me regañara, así que nos vemos – dijo, para salir corriendo del lugar, dejando un poco preocupada a Julian-sensei.

- ¡VE CON CUIDADO! – fue lo que escucho decir a la profesora, ya después de un rato de seguir corriendo, llego a su destino la oficina de la directora entro y le pregunto a Tsukushi la secretaria de la directora si estaba, ella negó, pero le dijo que podía pasar a revisar lo de su cambio, ella agradeció y entro, busco en el escritorio los papeles que indicaban a que escuela iría, ya que según Tsukushi estaban en una carpeta color beis, busco y busco hasta que la encontró debajo de algunos documento mas, la abrió y comenzó a ojearla, hasta que llego a la parte que decía el cambio de maestro y cuales serian las escuelas a las que debían ir, tan pronto terminaran las vacaciones.

- Entonces, es esto, bien, veamos, esto esta acomodado por apellido así que Miyamae, Miyame, donde esta… - así comenzó su búsqueda por el documento, usando su dedo índice como el buscador, pase 2 páginas y aun no se encontraba -… enserio que son muchos cambios, por donde estará – hasta que encontró su nombre, lo cual le causo mucha satisfacción, o eso pensaba – genial, lo encontré, pensé que no estaba, entonces Miyamae Kanako, a que escuela iras ahora y encontraras el verdadero amor, aquí dice Ame no Kisaki, o, con que Ame no Kisaki – 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ¡KABOM!, se escucho el más grande y estruendoso grito que en toda su vida haya lanzado, provocando que en toda la escuela la escucharan, haciendo que todos entraran a ver que fue lo que paso y lo que encontraron fue a la pobre de Kanako, desmayada y muy asustada al parecer, la directora y Julian-sensei, se acercaron para ver que le sucedía a Kanako, trataron de ver si estaba consiente pero lo único que decía era – Mariya… travesti… hombre… sufrimiento…tortura… dios… - y en eso comenzó a salir espuma de su boca, lo cual altero mas a la directora y Julian-sensei, que se preocuparon por el estado de salud de Kanako, no les quedo otra, que llamar a una ambulancia, no sabían cuál era el estado de Kanako, en eso entro Yuki, que se acerco a ver que le sucedía y vio que en su mano izquierda traía un papel, se lo quito y busco algo, y lo que encontró fue el nombre de Kanako, al lado de la escuela en la que trabajaría el próximo año, no entendió que significaba eso, pero fue suficiente como para alterara a esa loca y rara chica, después de un rato llegaron los paramédicos que se llevaron a Kanako y con eso los demás salieron, dejando esos documentos en el escritorio, para saber el estado de salud de Kanako.

Mientras en otro lugar, al parecer una escuela prestigiosa a la cual asisten solo señoritas, se puede ver a un singular personaje de cabellera rubia y ojos color rubí, firmando documentos en una oficina.

- ¿Ya llego la información del nuevo profesor?

- Así es …-sama, están al lado de los certificados.

- Perfecto, los leeré después, ahora mismo debemos irnos o eso nos hará tarde.

- De acuerdo ….- sama, pero no cree el conveniente leerlos ahora

- No tengo tiempo, para saber quién es el plebeyo, que trabajara para mi, solo un mediocre mas.

- Está bien, vámonos que se le hará aun mas tarde. – se ve como sale de su oficina rumbo a otro lugar, sin saber a quién vera nuevamente, después de tantos años.

Regresando con Kanako, la pobre fue llevada a urgencias, ya que no saben la razón de su desvanecimiento, por lo que la mantendrían en observación, hasta que mostrara alguna signo de vida – si es que lo hay – mientras los médicos hacen su trabajo y los profesores están preocupados por su compañera, Kanako, mantenía una charla con su madre.

- "_Querida madre en el cielo, hoy fue un día glorioso, ya que tuve la gran y preciosa oportunidad, de ver a mis estudiantes graduarse, para pasar a una nueva etapa en su vida, fue en verdad maravilloso, el tener una plática con ellos, y el que me dijeran cuanta me aprecian en verdad me pone feliz, la verdad no creí el que le importaría tanto así a alguna persona, me pone feliz, pero me doy cuenta, que siempre que soy dichosa, la mala suerte hace su aparición, de entre todas, en verdad, todas las escuelas que existen en Japón, porque debía ser esa, me prometí que no iría de nuevo, incluso no fui a la graduación de Miki-tan por ello, pero al parecer, alguien quiere que vuelva a aquel lugar tan cruel y tormentoso y yo siendo sincera, aun no estoy lista para hacerlo, porque mamá, porque debo volver, a Ame no Kisaki, por favor ayúdame a superar nuevamente este bache que se cruza en mi vida, ayúdame a enfrentarlo nuevamente, a sobrepasar una vez más a Ame no Kisaki ." – _después de eso, Kanako volvió a desvanecerse, lo cual para ella fue un simple desmayado, para los doctores fue, estarla perdiendo y comenzar a estabilizarla, quien diría que un simple cambio de lugar de trabajo traería consigo la desgracia de Miyamae Kanako, una desgracia que jamás quería volver a ver en su vida, pero, como bien dicen por ahí debe terminar lo que inicio, y aquello que inicio en Ame no Kisaki el día de su graduación aun no ha terminado, ya que apenas fue el comienzo de la verdadera tortura.

Mi querida Kanako, te deseo suerte ya que la necesitaras, mucha suerte y no te preocupes que cada día estaré rezando por ti, para que puedas sobrellevar esta gran responsabilidad que ha caído sobre tus hombres, buena suerte y hasta la próxima.

**Que tal estuvo, interesante, gracioso, quien sabe de dónde saque esto, bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y pues esperemos a que Kanako reviva de su coma autoindusido jajaja.**

**Sin más agradezco los comentarios de: ****Zuliethrz**** y ****May-chi****, ****en verdad muchas gracias, me llenaron de ánimos, para poder escribir este siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**- Buenas noches, yo soy sora y esta chica a mi lado es mi querida hermana Nat, que quiere decirle algo, vamos Nat-neesan**

**- Pues yo… yo quiero pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto en escribir.**

**- Bien dicho neechan, algo más que quieras agregar.**

**- Pues que esta historia, contendrá a Kanako un poco fuera de personaje y creo que eso sería todo.**

**- Bien, algo más, que esperamos y disfruten de este capítulo y recuerden **los personajes de María Holic no me pertenecen sino a Minari Endo, mi neechan los tomo prestados para escribir este fic. Y… en 5

**- 4**

**- 3**

**- 2**

**- 1**

**- ¡Que empiece este capítulo ya! XD**

Hoy queridos amigos, hermanos y familiares, nos hemos reunido aquí, para despedir a una gran mujer, que a pesar de todo el sufrimiento, maltrato y serios daños físicos y psicológicos pudo seguir adelante y convertirse en una persona de "bien", se preguntaran a quien me refiero pues es nada más y nada menos que a nuestra querida Miyamae Kanako, que después de haberse graduado de Ame no Kisaki y liberado del travesti más sádico que allá podido existir en la tierra, pero como bien dicen la paz no dura para siempre, y nuevamente tendrá que combatir – yo diría sufrir- a este muchacho tan cruel, así que…

¡NO TE DES POR VENCIDA MIYAMAE KANAKO!, les pido amablemente que guardemos un minuto de silencio, y demos inicio a esta historia.

.

.

.

.

Una mujer de cabello azulado largo, se encuentra recostada en una cama con sábanas blancas, esperando a que cierta persona entre por la puerta y le diga la noticia que tanto espera escuchar.

- Buenos días Miyamae-san, hoy le he traído los resultados de su último análisis – dijo un hombre mayor de cabello canoso, con bata blanca, pero muy amable.

- ¿Enserio?, me alegro mucho, y que me dice doctor, ya estoy mejor.

- Si, estos últimos análisis nos revelan que su presión esta normal y cualquier otra anormalidad ha desaparecido, por lo que será dada de alta al medio día – la cara de Kanako era todo un poema, uno esperaría a que estuviera feliz de por fin salir del hospital, pero no para su desgracia el que le informen que su estado de salud ha mejorada, indica que debe presentarse a su trabajo he informar porque no ha asistido desde la semana pasada. – pero eso si señorita Miyamae, le daré unas ultimas indicaciones.

- ¿Cuáles indicaciones? – lo dijo un tanto nerviosa y preocupada

- No se preocupe no es nada malo, pero debe llevar a cabo estas medidas, para que su salud este completamente estable, le recetaré un medicamento para que duerma tranquilamente y estabilice mas su presión, le recomiendo que lleve una alimentación balanceada, además de beber muchos líquidos y también esto es muy, muy importante, trate de evitar situaciones estresantes o que le provoquen un gran shock, sino recaerá de nuevo, dígame, cree ¿poder seguir estas indicaciones?

-Sí, no se preocupe – el doctor asintió y salió de la habitación, deseándole a Kanako un buen día y entregándole un papel que sustenta su tiempo en el hospital. – rayos, ¿porque tiene que pasarme esto a mí?, es tan injusto – se levantó de la cama y de una mochila que tenía ahí, saco un vestido blanco que tenía algunas flores de color azul estampadas en la falda, entro en el baño, y se cambió la ropa, cepillo su cabello y lo dejo suelto, regreso a la habitación y empezó a recoger todas sus pertenencias – "_querida madre en el cielo, tu querida Kanako se ha pasado todas las vacaciones en el hospital, y porque?, la razón es muy sencilla, el saber donde trabajare ahora, fue lo que provoco mi grave estado, por suerte los médicos pudieron ayudarme a tiempo y después de estar en cuidados intensivos, recibí los dulces y cálidos cuidados de Julie-sensei, que a pesar de estar a punto de casarse, se tomó un tiempo para cuidarme y hacerme compañía, en verdad que ella es un ángel, ese hombre con el que se caso es muy afortunado_ – Kanako observo su celular y en él una foto de Julie-sensei con su esposo – _pero bueno, eso significa que ella no era para mí, pero aun así no desistiré mamá porque se, que allá afuera hay alguien para mí que me está esperando, pero sabes… en estos momentos me siento tan decepcionada y preocupada, de solo pensar que tendré que ir a esa escuela… me dan muchos escalofríos, mamá que crees que pueda hacer" – _mientras Kanako estaba hablando con su madre, una enfermera entro a la habitación, indicándole que ya podía retirarse, ella se sorprendió, pues cuanto tiempo estuvo hablando con su madre, la enfermera le sonrió amablemente, provocando que Kanako se sonrojara, y en voz baja le agradeció por haberle avisado, tomo su mochila y salió de la habitación, bajo por las escaleras y llego a la recepción, le informaron que el pago ya había sido hecho, a nombre de Ishikawa Julie, la sorpresa de Kanako fue enorme, agradeció y se retiró, cuando salió le mando un mensaje a Julie-sensei, agradeciéndole por el favor y que se lo pagara tan pronto como le sea posible – bien… entonces ¡DEBO APRESURARME! – y como rayo salió corriendo, tropezando con algunas personas, hasta llegar a un pequeño edificio de apartamentos, ya que ella había rentado uno para vivir, pero no lo ocupaba mucho, ya que en la escuela había cuartos para los maestros, pero aun así ella tenía ahí todas sus pertenencias, saco la llave y abrió la puerta – cielos, corre Kanako, a ver que debo revisar primero, recibos, recibos, aquí están, perfecto todo pagado y cancelado ahora las maletas, todo guardado y tengo que llamarle a quien se llevara estas maletas, - marco el número y le informe a la persona encargada, que le dijo que pasaría dentro de 10 min – listo y ahora… o si los papeles, veamos que tenemos por aquí – de una gran caja saco algunos papeles, buscando lo que necesitaba, y en su empape ladero encontró una revista la abrió y ¡SPLASH!, un bonito tapiz de sangre alrededor – ajajaja, que chicas tan lindas en bikini, jujuju, preciosas… preciosas

_- Alucinando de nuevo cerda pervertida_

- ¡Kya!, m...mariya, yo… yo… me lo imagine – ella movió su cabeza en negación – jejeje, creo que me estoy imaginando cosas de nuevo, concéntrate Kanako… bien, aquí están – saco una carpeta verde que abrió y comenzó a hojear – no me falta nada, a guardarlo todo de nuevo, listo y ahora me voy, si espero a la persona que se llevara estas maletas perderé el tren.

- Le dejare una nota con la señora Hibiki, para que venga por las maletas acá – bajo y toco a la puerta de la encargada del edificio.

- ¿Sí?, oh, pero si eres tu Kanako-chan, ¿dónde has estado niña?, me has tenido muy preocupada.

- Lo… lo siento mucho… yo

- Espero que no te hayas ido por allí con algún hombre…

- ¡WUAH!, jamás… n...nunca haría eso… jamás

- Lo juras Kanako-chan

- Si, lo juro, por nada del mundo haría eso.

- Me parece bien Kanako-chan, entonces que te trae por aquí?, tu casi nunca te quedas

- Sobre eso, vengo a decirle que me iré y debo dejar el edificio.

- ¿Porque? ¿Acaso no te gusta vivir aquí? – la voz de la anciana sonaba triste

- No… no para nada, me encanta vivir aquí, pero debo irme por mi trabajo.

- Ya veo, eres joven y debes hacer tu trabajo, aunque sea vieja lo comprendo, entonces los papeles que me enviaste hace una semana eran para regresar el departamento verdad – Kanako asintió – bien, tienes la llave Kanako-chan

- Si aquí tiene, por cierto vendrá una persona a recoger mis maletas, no sería mucha molestia que le indicara donde se encuentran.

- Para nada… me encantaría… ¡WUAH! – la pobre anciana se sorprendió por el fuerte abrazo que recibió de Kanako – ¿Kanako-chan?

- Yo te prometo venir a verte abuela Hibiki – la voz de Kanako se escuchaba algo cortada y retenía las ganas de querer llorar.

- Si, está bien, ten un buen viaje, mi pequeña Kanako-chan – ella asintió y termino el abrazo, tomo su mochila y se despidió de nuevo de la anciana – suerte Kanako-chan

- Gracias, abuela Hibiki, prometo venir a visitarte tan pronto pueda.

- Ella… es una dulce niña

Kanako, camino rápido y llego a la estación del tren compro su boleto y espero a que este llegara, pasaron 20 min y anunciaron que el tren llegaba a la plataforma, tomo su mochila y entro, busco un asiento cerca de la ventana, y el transporte comenzó a moverse, y cuando ella volteo a la ventanilla, vio a la anciana y a sus exalumnos que se despedían de ella, abrió la ventana y escucho como la despedían

- ¡HASTA LUEGO MIYAMAE-SENSEI!, VUELVA PRONTO, LA QUEREMOS, BUENA SUERTE – las lágrimas esta vez no se hicieron esperar y lloro, pero no sin antes dedicarles una última sonrisa y una promesa.

- Les promete que… ¡NOS VEREMOS PRONTO! – después de eso, el tren se perdió, pero no las palabras que se dijeron en ese momento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El viaje en el tren fue muy tranquilo, pero no para Kanako que aún seguía feliz y triste por tener que irse, pero muy feliz por haber encontrado a personas tan maravillosas, como las que le dedicaron una última despedida

- "_Q__uerida madre en el cielo… sabes el haber trabajado en esta ciudad, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, tener alumnos tan maravillosos y conocer a estas personas tan amables, pero sobre todo el dedicarme a ser maestra… en verdad me encanta, mamá te estarás preguntando quien es la abuela Hibiki, bueno ella, es mi casera o mi ex casera, como sea ella es una persona muy dulce y bondadosa, sabes al principio cuando llegue creí que era alguien muy cruel e insensible, peor con el tiempo me di cuenta que no, ella me dijo que tiene hijos, pero que no la van a visitar y su esposo la engaño y huyo con una mujer más joven, y permíteme decir que, que hombre más tonto mira que dejar a alguien como la abuela Hibiki en verdad que es un tonto, eso solo confirma que en verdad los hombres son sucios, déspotas y tontos; como sea, dedicaba mis tiempos libres para ayudarle en el edificio, a tal grado que me tomo mucho cariño como yo a ella, por eso… es difícil despedirme de ella, pero como le prometí, en cuanto pueda vendré a visitarle, oye, crees que también deba traer a nuestra familia, ya que al fin y al cabo ella es como mi segunda madre._ – volteo y por la ventanilla vio el cielo que se encontraba azul y completamente brillante, anunciando que sería un buen día, lástima que para ella no lo era – _mamá, pronto llegare a esa escuela, en la que tú y papá se conocieron, a la que yo fui para encontrar a mi verdadero amor, sabes estoy preocupada… no se ni quien es el nuevo director, como debo presentarme, si se supone que debí hacerlo hace una semana, me siento muy nerviosa… que me recomiendas que haga, debo presentarme o debo huir, estos es muy difícil –_ el tren se detuvo y anuncio que ya habían llegado a su destino, por lo que todos los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar – _ha llegado la hora, no me acobardare, he llegado muy lejos, y aunque será difícil lo lograre, protégeme mamá"_

Kanako bajo del tren y comenzó a caminar, tomo un taxi y como hace tanto tiempo, recorrió el mismo camino, que cuando tenía 16 años, con la diferencia de que iría, no para encontrar a su verdadero amor, sino a trabajar; además de que ya sabía que era lo que podía depararle al apenas cruzar aquellas puertas, el camino se le hizo muy corto, pago y bajo del taxi, vio la misma reja que separa a la realidad con la maldad, volteo y vio la placa que indicaba el nombre de la escuela, respiro una última vez – su ultimo respiro de libertad – y entro a la escuela, comenzó a caminar y vio que en todo ese tiempo la escuela no había cambiado mucho, seguí siendo igual de esplendida y maravillosa, rápidamente localizo el edificio, donde se supone esta la escuela, entro y localizo las oficinas de los maestros, abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta de que había muchas caras nuevas, al parecer lo único que había cambiado eran los maestros – o eso creyó –

- Kanako… ¿eres tú? – escucho su nombre y volteo, encontrándose con su antigua maestra – cielos, no me lo puedo creer en verdad eres tu – dijo muy feliz, dándole un fuerte abrazo a Kanako, que le hizo sonrojar y querer más de ese abrazo

- Yo… no puedo… respirar… - la cara de Kanako se ponía morada y su nariz sangraba

- ¡Ay!, lo siento, perdón Kanako, mi dios, estas bien, hasta te está sangrando la nariz, ven siéntate aquí… con cuidado, ahora mismo te limpio esa sangre.

- Muchas gracias… este…

- Ejejeje, parece ser que no me recuerdas verdad, soy yo Miss Teddy Bear…

- ¡He!, eres… eres Miss… Teddy Bear…pero tu… te ves tan… – y antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, ella sintió un aura maligna proveniente de la mujer enfrente suyo – tan… tan hermosa, como una delicada flor… lo siento mucho no te reconocí

- ¡Ojojo!, me haces sonrojar Kanako, al parecer el tratamiento que llevo está dando resultados.

- Si, tal parece que sí, ejejeje.

- Y dime Kanako… ¿Qué te trae de nuevo por aquí?, no me digas que aun debes una materia.

- No, para nada, vengo por otra razón.

- ¿Enserio?, me pregunto qué… espera, espera acaso eres tú la nueva profesora – Kanako asintió, recibiendo otro fuerte y cariñoso abrazo y un muy habitual sangrado nasal, asustando de nueva cuenta a su ex maestra – ¿estás bien?, te abrase demasiado fuerte

- N-no se preocupe, e-estoy bien, y-yo estoy bien, ya paso.

- En verdad me has dado una gran sorpresa Kanako, no, Miyamae-sensei, es un placer tenerla aquí de regreso.

- Ah, a mí también me alegra haber vuelto.

- Jajaja, no te pongas nerviosa Miyamae-sensei, ya verás cómo te llevaras muy bien con todos y con el director ni se diga.

- Si, el director… ¡¿QUE, DIRECTOR?!, "_eso significa que Shizu-san fue la perdedora_"

- Si, el director Shidou Shizu, acaso no lo sabias, desde que se graduó de la universidad se hace cargo de la escuela.

- S…shizu-san, es el director "_ya caigo, quien perdió fue ese tonto de Mariya y la ganadora fue Shizu-san_", el director… ¡WUA!, tengo que ver al director y explicarle de mi retraso, ¿dónde está?

- Tranquilízate, Miyamae-sensei, él no está aquí, fue a atender unos asuntos, y no estoy muy segura a qué hora llegara, pero que te parece si conversamos mientras llega.

- ¿Conversar? – la mujer enfrente suyo asintió – me parece una buena idea – Kanako volvió a sentarse en la silla, esperando las preguntas que le haría la mujer frente suyo.

- Bien, empecemos, déjame pensar, mmm… lo tengo, ¿ya tienes novio? – la cara de Kanako se puso roja – no lo puedo creer, lo tienes, ¿cómo se llama?, ¿es guapo?, ¿cuántos años tiene?, donde lo conociste…

- No… no te equivocas, yo no tengo novio, solo que… me sorprendió la pregunta.

- ¿Enserio?, yo ya me había hecho las ilusiones de conocerlo, pero ya que, entonces, dime en la universidad tenías pretendientes, ya sabes chicos que se murieran por ti.

- Am… bueno yo… creo que si – los ojos de su exsensei brillaban de la emoción, lo cual asustaba a Kanako – pero en realidad eran muy pocos "_especialmente las dulces y delicadas doncellas, mi tiempo en la universidad fue tan cruel y deprimente_" – por la mente de Kanako, pasaron los mejores momentos de la universidad, el encontrar varias declaraciones en su asiento, leerlas y tirarlas – después de saber que eran de hombres – correr por casi todo el campus huyendo de su "club de fans", reuniendo valor para declarársele a una chica, la cual ya tenía novio y por último, el día de la graduación recorrer 5 manzanas huyendo de quienes se querían despedir de ella, hasta perderlos en el centro, en fin toda una maravillosa vida universitaria – "_de solo recordar eso, me dan escalofríos, huácala_"

- Ocurre algo Miyamae-sensei, tu cara se está poniendo verde.

- Estoy bien, no se preocupe – Miss Teddy Bear solo sonrió a Kanako – este… me gustaría preguntarle algo – ella asintió, esperando la pregunta – pues… Shi…shizu-san es el director de Ame no Kisaki? – la cara de Kanako se puso roja, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Miss Teddy Bear, que le pareció divertido.

- ¡Aww!, Miyamae-sensei, no sabía que tuvieras esos sentimientos por el director Shizu. – el tono en que hablo fue de total picardía.

- No, no te equivocas… yo solo… este… me sorprendí

- ¿Enserio?, solo sorpresa – Kanako asintió, aun roja de la vergüenza – bueno si tú lo dices, por cierto no tiene novia y está disponible ahora así que…

- Pero… porque me dices eso, yo… yo no tengo esos sentimientos por el "_aunque quizás, esta sea la oportunidad que esperaba_".

- Si, si lo que digas, solo te estaba informando, por cierto, cual fue la razón por la que no llegaste hace una semana.

- Es que me hospitalizaron y hace algunas horas que me dieron de alta y…

- ¡¿QUE?!, p- pero ¿te sientes bien?, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

- Pues, es que el día de la graduación de la escuela donde estaba trabando sufrí un desafortunado incidente, que pudo dejarme en coma, pero gracias a la intervención tan a tiempo que los doctores mi hicieron pude recuperarme.

- ¡¿QUE?!, un… un coma, entonces deberías recostarte, tengo, tengo que llevarte a la enfermería y…

- Tranquila, ya estoy bien, el médico me receto unas pastillas y que comiera saludablemente, además de otras indicaciones, y pues ya me encuentro mejor, digo sino, todavía estuviera en el hospital "_sana y salva, sin tener que venir a firmar mi sentencia de muerte, además estaría rodeada de todos esos bellos ángeles vestidos de blanco, que dedican sus vidas para cuidar y velar por los enfermos, si unos bellos y seductores ángeles, que solo quieren ver si estás bien, y usan esos lindos trajes blancos cortos y ajustados que se asientan perfecto en su…_" – SPLASH, y la nariz de Kanako se convirtió en un volcán en erupción y cayo de la silla, quedando inconsciente, asustando a su exsensei y compañera de trabajo que gritaba "MIYAMAE-SENSEI, ¿QUE TE PASA?, DESPIERTA", media hora más tarde Kanako regresaba caminando con la ayuda de Miss Teddy Bear a la sala de profesores.

- Por eso te dije, que debías recostarte, segura que no te quieres quedar un rato más en la enfermería.

- Muy segura, quiero hablar personalmente con Shizu-san sobre mi retraso.

- Entiendo, sabes, hay algo que me he estado preguntando desde que llegaste.

- Si, que es lo que pasa.

- Bueno… es que según yo recuerdo, tú querías ser escritora de manga, pero no lo eres, podrías explicarme, ¿cuál fue la razón de tu repentino cambio?

- A bueno vera… descubrí que el ser escritora de manga no es lo mío – si no era lo suyo, además que en el tiempo que comenzó a estudiar para ser una escritora de manga, cada vez que intentaba hacer uno sufría constantes desmayos y cuando ayudo en una editorial, hecho a perder más de 4000 ejemplares, y porque, pues porque la inocente Kanako-chan vio una escena yuri de uno de estos ejemplares, sumándole ver a la asistente abrazada de la editora en jefe, eso sí que destruyo sus defensas y 4000 ejemplares de manga - y pues… no soy muy buena dibujando, así que creo que eso no era para mí.

- Entiendo, me alegro que cambiaras de decisión, pero ¿porque?, acaso es ¿porque tu padre es profesor?

- No, mi padre no tiene nada que ver en mi decisión.

- Entonces, hay alguna otra razón – Kanako asintió – me la dirás.

- Si, pues am… vera, después de darme cuenta que mi sueño de ser escritora de manga no se logró, decidí ir a la universidad y ver algunas carreras y pues, entre todo y todo me di cuenta del gran trabajo que los profesores hacen por sus alumnos, todo el empeño y dedicación que dan para que ellos mejoren día con día, me di cuenta que ser profesor es algo más que solo pararse enfrente de una clase y explicar el tema, sino que es apoyar a tus alumnos, ayudarlos cuando no entiendan algo y que confíen en ti plenamente. – solo eso y también que vio a una maestra consolando a una alumna la cual estaba embarazada y su novio no se haría responsable de ello, pero Kanako lo malinterpreto, creyendo que sería esta la manera en la que podría encontrar el verdadero amor, pero aun así descubrió que el ser profesora realmente le divertía y agradaba, aunque sus intenciones no fueran tan puras – las palabras de Kanako llegaron al corazón de su profesora que comenzó a llorar y asfixiar a Kanako de nuevo.

- Miyamae-sensei, jamás c-creí q-que pensaras eso, tú en- en verdad te has convertido en una persona maravillosa, estoy segura, que enamoraras a Shizu.

- ¿QUE?, pero yo…

- Me enorgulleces demasiado, ven debemos armar un plan y…

- ¡Buenos días director Shidou! – las palabras de Miss Teddy Bear fueron interrumpidas – muy a tiempo a favor de Kanako – por un saludo dirigido a Shizu, quien caminaba por la sala de profesores saludando a todos.

En su lugar Kanako se hacía cada vez más pequeña, por la vergüenza y miedo de encarar a Shizu.

- Buenos días director Shizu.

- Buenos días Kumagi-sensei, disculpen alguno me tiene información sobre la nueva profesora ya lleva una semana de retraso y las clases comienzan dentro de 8 días. – casi todos negaron, excepto Miss Teddy Bear, que ella había llegado hace dos horas – ¿enserio?, me parece perfecto, tráela a mi oficina por favor.

- Si director Shizu, vamos Miyamae-sensei – Kanako estaba completamente encorvada, en cuento escucho la voz de Shizu, se agacho rápidamente, no quería que la viera ni que la reconociera, su cuerpo temblaba, pero ¿porque?, acaso los nervios, la emoción o simplemente el miedo de ver a la hermana gemela de su ex verdugo personal, de lo único que estaba segura, era que su corazón latía muy, muy rápido – me escuchas, Miyamae-sensei?

- ¡AH!, ¿qué?, ¿cómo?

- Te dije, que te llevare con el director Shizu, ven vamos, debemos apresurarnos.

- Si, ya voy – se levantó rápido, recogió su mochila y siguió de cerca a Miss Teddy Bear, caminando muy despacio, sin ver al frente

- Listo, aquí es Miyamae-sensei.

- He, ya… tan pronto… que… ¿qué debo hacer?, aun no estoy lista yo… - los nerviosos murmullos de Kanako fueron interrumpidos, cuando sintió un ligero apretón en su hombro - ¿Miss Teddy Bear?

- Tranquila Kanako-chan, confía plenamente en tus capacidades, todo estará bien – las palabras de Miss Teddy Bear, tranquilizaron a Kanako – además, debes esperar a que Shizu te conozca y veras como caerá rendido ante tus encantos. – dijo, guiñándole un ojo y levantando su dedo pulgar en aprobación.

- No, espera Miss Ted…

- Director Shizu, ya traje a la señorita.

- Muchas gracias Kumagi-sensei, ya puedes retirarte – ella asintió e hizo pasar a Kanako, que tenía la mirada baja, solo escucho un pequeño susurro de Miss Teddy Bear de "éxito" y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. – bien, señorita, no este parada y siéntese por favor – ella solo asintió, y camino despacio hasta llegar a una silla que se encontraba delante del escritorio - antes que nada permítame presentarme mi nombre es Shidou Shizu director de Ame no Kisaki y Mihoshi no Mori

- Es un gusto conocerlo.

- Hechas las presentaciones, vayamos directo al asunto que nos concierne, podría explicarme ¿cuál fue o es la razón por la que se presenta hasta hoy?, porque he de suponer que existe alguna explicación para su retardada llegada, no es cierto.

- Estuve en el hospital por un largo tiempo, y apenas hoy me dieron de alta.

- Puede comprobarlo – Kanako saco unos documentos y se los entregó a Shizu - ¿Qué es esto?

- Documentos que comprueban lo que le estoy diciendo, también va incluida una carta del médico – el quedo muy sorprendido, al parecer esta mujer no era tan tonta.

- Se los daré a leer a mi asistente, para que confirme lo que me dijo – Kanako se sintió un poco aliviada, al parecer aun no la reconocía, pero eso no duro ni 15 segundos - ¡RINDOU!, verifica la validez de estos documentos y la carta del médico.

- A la orden Shizu-sama – hablo el mayordomo que salió de quien sabe dónde, provocando que Kanako comenzara a temblar e hiperventilarse.

- Por cierto, sabes ¿dónde está la carpeta de la señorita? – hablo serio Shizu, entregándole los documentos que había recibido de Kanako.

- Están en esa mesa, debajo del montón de carpetas y recibos.

- Podrías dármelos, tu estas más cerca – el mayordomo asintió, y de un rápido movimiento saco la carpeta del montón de papeles, Shizu bufo por lo bajo y Kanako se sorprendió, como era posible que de un solo jalón sacara una carpeta y sin tirar nada, pero luego volvió en sí y recordé que tanto Matsurika como el, son capaces de hacer hazañas realmente sorprendentes – muchas gracias, ya puedes retirarte.

- Si, nos vemos luego Shizu-sama – comenzó a retirarse, pero apenas paso al lado de Kanako se detuvo, tomo su mano y la beso, tal acción no pasó desapercibida para Shizu que solo puso mala cara y Kanako que se sonrojo y sintió como la urticaria estaba subiendo – es un gusto el tener a tan encantadora señorita en Ame no Kisaki, permítame presentarme soy Shinoji Rindou asistente personal de Shizu-sama, si quiere cuando termine su entrevista con Shizu-sama personalmente le mostrare la escuela.

- Rindou, necesito que termines la tarea que te pedí, así que, por favor deja de molestar a la señorita. – la tensión en el ambiente se notaba demasiado, además de una Kanako que estaba hecha piedra y que su piel comenzaba a picar por la urticaria.

- Si, ya me retiro Shizu-sama, hasta luego señorita nos veremos más tarde – Kanako seguía sin moverse, hasta que escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, pero su atención se vio llamada por un pequeño susurro de Shizu, que escucho perfectamente o acaso solo eran alucinaciones suyas.

- Estúpido Rindou, es un mujeriego, acaso no le basto besar a la cerda-yuri.

- Disculpe, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

- Si podría explicarme la razón de su cambio, no estaba satisfecha con su trabajo – pregunto serio, provocando que Kanako se tensara y comenzara a tartamudear.

- B-bueno… es un poco… algo difícil de explicarle…

- ¿Enserio?, pues yo comprendo rápido, así que vamos explíquelo ahora.

- "_Shizu-san… ¿desde cuándo es tan grosera?_" como apenas comenzaba a trabajar no buscaba un lugar fijo "_además que los profesores me acosaban_" por lo que no podía adaptarme bien, además buscaba un trabajo que quedara más cerca de mi familia.

- Así que sus constantes cambios fueron más por cuestiones personales que laborales.

- Si podría decirse que esa fue la razón, aunque la mayoría fueron porque requerían a profesores que no tuvieran una plaza fija, así que solo eran para sustituir a algún maestro, le he de confesar que el primer cambio que pedí fue a la escuela de la que me fui, ya que era la que se encontraba más cerca de mi casa.

- Eso quiere decir que los otros no fueron porque los pidió, sino porque así lo decidieron, no cree que ahora resulta muy conveniente estar tan cerca de su casa o quizás exista alguna otra razón.

- No, no para nada, solo quería estar más cerca de mi padre y mis hermanas, pero me doy cuenta de que eso no es algo muy sano, ya soy una mujer adulta y debo responsabilizarme yo misma de mis decisiones.

- Eso significa, que volverá a pedir un cambio, pero lo hará para regresar a la escuela donde estaba.

- Si… - Kanako noto como Shizu fruncía el ceño – pero… eso no quiere decir que no me esforzare al máximo en mi trabajo, claro si usted me permite retomar las labores que debí iniciar hace una semana.

- De acuerdo, confiare en usted, en este expediente que me entrego mi asistente puedo ver que a pesar de que sus trabajos como profesora han sido cortos, ha impartido correctamente su profesión, además de que en el anterior duro tres años completos e hizo un trabajo impecable con sus estudiantes, además de esta carta de recomendación por parte de su profesor de la universidad y el director de la escuela donde trabajo por primera vez, por lo que me doy cuenta de que será un verdadero placer tenerla con nosotros – Kanako se sorprendió muchísimo, y as cuando Shizu le ofreció su mano para darle la bienvenida y ella la acepto gustosa, recibiendo un ligero apretón de manos, pero ella noto algo raro, que prefirió ignorar – aunque quizás sea poco el tiempo que este aquí, espero mucho de usted señorita.

- Muchas gracias director Shizu, y no se preocupe ya que en verdad me esforzare.

- No hay de que señorita, disculpe mi descortesía, pero en todo este momento no le he preguntado por su nombre – la piel de Kanako se puso blanca, más que la piel de una gallina, durante toda la conversación no menciono su nombre, ni un indicio, ahora que haría – creo que me concentre demasiado en buscar cual fue la situación de su falta y el desempeño que ha llevado que me salte por completo su nombre, pero ahora mismo rectificare ese error – Kanako gritaba mentalmente, rogándole a cualquier dios o entidad divina que evitara esto, pero era imposible – lo encontré… Miyamae Kanako… ¡jajaja!, parece que mi asistente cometió un error y revolvió los papeles con los documentos de los estudiantes de hace tiempo, iré yo mismo a buscar el que necesito…

- No hay ningún error… ese es mi nombre – dijo Kanako, que levanto un poco más la cara viendo directo a los ojos de Shizu – me alegra volver a verte Shizu-san – Kanako le sonrió, pero se sentía nerviosa, Shizu no decía nada y más porque parecía conmocionado por la noticia – estas sorprendida Shi…

- ¡¿QUE CLASE DE BROMA DE MAL GUSTO ES ESTA, CERDA?! no se supone que tú te largaste hace 10 años

- Shi… shizu-san…

- ¡Arg!, ese maldito de Rindou lo sabía, por eso se comportó tan estúpido, pero en cuanto lo vea me las pagara.

- Shizu-san, ¿estás bien? – pregunto muy preocupada Kanako, llamando la atención de la persona en cuestión.

- Je, me doy cuenta de que sigues siendo una tonta sin cerebro, acaso aun no me reconoces – hablo de manera prepotente y socarrona, causando un escalofrió en Kanako.

- C…claro que se quién eres…, tu eres Shizu-san, la hermana menor de Mariya

- ¡AJAJAJA! – soltó una gran carcajada que asusto a Kanako, así que decidió hacer otra cosa que sabía que no podía fallar – Kanako-chan… es cruel de tu parte que no te acuerdes de mí, no se supone que tú y yo somos las mejores amigas – Kanako retrocedió cinco pasos, esa voz, jamás olvidaría esa voz.

- Ma… mari… ¡MARIYA!

- ¡Yey!, me alegra que te acuerdes de mis Kanako-chan – ella volvió a retroceder 5 pasos más, ya que el rodeaba el escritorio y comenzaba a acercarse a la pobre chica, volvió a hablar pero regresando a su habitual tono de voz – tardaste mucho en darte cuenta, pero que podía esperar de una pervertida cerda de tan lento aprendizaje.

- ¿Por qué eres tú el director?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, se supone que la directora es Shizu-san

- Se nota que sigues siendo una tonta, vamos usa tu cerebro un poco, piensa cual era la razón por la que ella era Shizu y yo era Mariya, estoy segura que hasta una idiota como tu sabe cómo relacionar las cosas.

Recordar, ni ella recordaba que rayos hacía allí, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y respiraba apresuradamente y comenzaba a perder la conciencia y su urticaria se estaba haciendo presente, si la situación iba de mal en peor y no favoreció el que, Shizu se acercara a Kanako, mientras ella estaba distraída. – dime Kanako-chan – el comenzó a usar su dulce tono de niña buena – acaso no me extrañaste durante todo este tiempo, porque yo… yo te he extrañado – eso último se lo susurro al oído con su tono normal de manera seductora, lo cual crispo a Kanako y que su urticaria fuera de mal en peor, su corazón latía mucho y la cercanía con Shizu no era favorable – escúchame bien… quiero que te largues ahora mismo de Ame no Kisaki y no vuelvas jamás, porque si te vuelvo a ver, lo que te hice no será comparado a lo que te puedo hacer ahora – las palabras de Shizu fueron como miles de lanzas que atravesaron a Kanako y su mirada, esos ojos de color rojo transmitían el más puro odio y desprecio que ella pudo conocer – o acaso quieres que te viole cerda pervertida - nuevamente un susurro descarado al oído de Kanako junto con un mordisco a su lóbulo, lo único que se oyó en la oficina del director fue un fuerte grito y la caída de algo muy fuerte, asustando al personal y llamando la atención de Miss Teddy Bear, que entro rápidamente a la oficina del director, encontrando a Kanako desmayada y desangrada junto con un preocupado director que buscaba el que volviera a reaccionar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En una cama blanca, se encuentra recostada Miyamae Kanako, con una venda en su cabeza y con dos tapones de papel higiénico en su nariz, la mujer en cuestión comenzó a moverse en la cama y abrir lentamente sus parpados para acostumbrarse a la luz que despedía la lámpara de la habitación, comenzó a levantarse lentamente sosteniendo su cabeza y viendo que tenía una venda, después se fijó que en la nariz tenía un poco de papel higiénico y se lo quito, aun se encontraba algo mareada y trato de hacer algo de memoria, pero aún estaban muy borrosos sus recuerdos.

- "_dios santo, pero ¿qué fue lo que me paso?, no recuerdo nada"_

- "_lo que paso fue que te desmayaste cerda pervertida" –_ Kanako salto en la cama y volteo por todos lados buscando a quien le había a hablado.

- Q… quien… ¿Quién esta ahí?

- No busques por todos lados pervertida, estoy enfrente de ti – Kanako vio al frente pero solo vio una cortina – deberás que eres una inútil – la persona en cuestión retiro la cortina, revelando su verdadera identidad, y sorprendiendo a Kanako que tomo la cobija y se cubrió con ella completamente para hacerse bolita en la cama y no tener que verlo.

- Q… ¿qué haces aquí?, l… lárgate…

- Y, ¿porque debería hacerlo?, tú no eres mi jefe.

- No me importa lárgate, quiero estar sola.

- Así es como le pagas a la persona que te trajo hasta aquí, al director de Ame no Kisaki.

- No me importa que seas el director… solo vete o sino yo…

- Sino tu que – hablo en tono serio – ¿qué harás?, nada porque tú, no eres nadie así que… - pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un montón de gritos que venían de afuera y por el estrepitoso sonido de la puerta siendo abierta - ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?

- Vine porque me dijeron que Kana-chan está aquí. – esa voz, Kanako conocía perfectamente esa voz, la cual hizo que se levantara y quitara rápidamente las cobijas de encima. – k… kana-chan?, no lo puedo creer eres tú.

- Ma… mariya-chan – Kanako quedo estupefacta y más por el abrazo que recibió de la hermana menor de su verdugo personal.

- Kana-chan, estoy tan feliz de volver a verte, ha pasado tanto tiempo, acaso Shizu te trato mal o te hizo alguna grosería.

- Pues… - y Kanako recordó lo que Shizu le hizo antes de desmayarse, haciendo que se sonrojara y desviara la mirada – no… no como crees… él no me hizo nada…

- Solo le mordió la oreja – dijo molesto Rindou, que entraba al lado de Matsurika.

- ¡¿QUE HIZO QUE?! – y en ese momento Mariya soltó a Kanako, para ir a tener una plática con su hermano – Shizu, explícame eso de que le mordiste la oreja Kana-chan.

- Y si lo hice que tiene de malo.

- Que no debes estar haciendo eso a la pervertida yuri, además de que eres el director de esta escuela, estúpido.

- Tú cállate maldita infeliz y no te metas en mis asuntos.

- Yo me meto donde se me da la gana y tú no eres nadie para recriminármelo Shizu-sama – dijo fríamente Matsurika – es interesante volver a verla por aquí Kanako-sama.

- Si… es bueno verte de nuevo Matsurika, este podría alguien explicarme que hago de nuevo en la enfermería.

- Lo que paso Kanako-sama, es que este pervertido incurrió al acoso sexual y tu como odias a los hombres no resististe la presión y te desmayaste por los efectos de la urticaria y por el alto nivel de pervertidés al que recurres tu nariz comenzó a sangrar – explico Matsurika, mientras sostenía Mariya de querer golpear a su hermano – bueno me llevo de aquí a Mariya-sama antes de que cometa un crimen, nuevamente le doy la bienvenida Kanako-sama, espero que esta vez use un poco más su cerebro antes de tomar una decisión, con su permiso – y así Matsurika salió, llevándose consigo a una inconsciente Mariya.

- ¡Tch!… esas dos solo vienen a causar problemas – Shizu dirigió su mirada de nuevo a Kanako, que se encontraba hecha piedra y temblando por estar en esa situación y más sola en una habitación con dos hombre – escúchame bien cerda, quiero que te largues ahora mismo de mi escuela, no sé cómo hiciste para que te dieran todas esas cartas de recomendación o que hablaran tan bien en tu currÍculum, ahora que veo quien era de verdad, no permitiré que alguien como tu entre de nuevo y avergüence a la escuela de mi abuela me has entendido.

- No me iré…

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto molesto

- Que no me iré, ya te dije que me quedare y hare mi mejor esfuerzo para no decepcio…

- ¡NO!, quiero que ahora mismo te largues…

- No puedes hacer eso Shizu-sama – hablo Rindou, que tenía una batalla de miradas contra Shizu.

- Ah si… y según tu ¿porque no puedo echarle de aquí?

- Porque tú me mandaste que comprobará la verificabilidad de los documentos que te entrego, lo cuales son 100 % validos.

- Y eso que… no me importa que los documentos sean…

- "…en este expediente que me entrego mi asistente puedo ver que a pesar de que sus trabajos como profesora han sido cortos, ha impartido correctamente su profesión, además de que en el anterior duro tres años completos e hizo un trabajo impecable con sus estudiantes, además de esta carta de recomendación por parte de su profesor de la universidad y el director de la escuela donde trabajo por primera vez, por lo que me doy cuenta de que será un verdadero placer tenerla con nosotros…" – se escuchó la voz de Shizu, lo cual le dejo muy sorprendido – sería interesante que la asamblea escuchara esta grabación y viera estos documentos con el impecable trabajo de Kanako-sama, dígame que es lo que ellos pensaran si tú la despides, si despides a una profesora tan responsable y calificada a pesar de no tener tanto tiempo en la profesión.

- Jajaja… te crees muy listo y dime que si digo que esa grabación es falsa y…

- También tome un video, además de otro en el que estas acosando de manera nada decente a Kanako-sama, en estos momentos tengo copias de cada uno listas para ser enviadas a los responsables de la asamblea, entonces que pensaran del director Shidou – Shizu sonrió y dio unos cuantos aplausos.

- Bien, bien… has jugado tus cartas correctamente, y no tengo nada más que decir, esta vez me ganaste, entonces admitiré a esta cerda como la nueva profesora, pero eso sí quiero que me escuches claramente, porque esta será la última advertencia y no habrá vuelta atrás – Kanako trago duro, viendo a su ex verdugo – acepto que trabajas aquí, pero si tu aceptas, la estancia que pases en Ame no Kisaki no será agradable, lo que paso hace 10 años no se comparara con lo que te pasara ahora, así que si entiendes esto, debes decidir quieres quedarte o prefieres largarte como una vil rata – las palabras de Shizu asustaron mucho a Kanako, era obvio que prefería huir antes de tener que quedarse en ese horrible lugar, pero ya no era la misma persona de hace 10 años, ahora era una adulta hecha, pero no tan derecha, y ella no quería echarse para atrás tan pronto, le demostraría que podía vencerlo en su propio juego aunque le costara su salud mental de nuevo.

- Yo… para mi será un placer trabajar aquí director Shizu – dijo Kanako que lo vio directo a los ojos, el solo se alejó y comenzó a acercarse a la puerta, y antes de salir volteo a ver a la chica peli azul, dirigiéndole una de sus falsas sonrisas y hablando en su tono de niña buena – si a pesar de los años aún puede fingir ser una dulce mujer

- Será un gusto tenerte aquí Kanako-chan, espero que volvamos a divertirnos como siempre – y así salió de la habitación, dejando a una Kanako atemorizada y temblando por la decisión que acababa de tomar.

- ¿Kanako-sama? – la voz del mayordomo la saco de su temor, para entrar en uno peor, levantando lentamente su cabeza para ver que él estaba cerca, pero no tan cerca, manteniendo una prudente distancia entre los dos.

- Si… ¿que suce…sucede… Rindou-san?

- Puedes confiar en mí, no te preocupes, yo me encargare personalmente de Shizu-sama.

- ¿Encargarte de Shizu?, a que te refi…

- Yo te protegeré – dijo tomando la mano de Kanako, lo cual provoco que le diera urticaria y saltara nuevamente, alejándose de Rindou – jajaja… aun sigues con esa fobia, ajajaja… ni aunque pasen 1000 años cambiara, bueno Kanako-sama me retiro, usted debe descansar y reponer su energía, así que duerma y yo volveré a ver como se encuentra – el comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, la abrió y se despidió de Kanako con un simple movimiento de mano, ahora por fin sola, se dejó caer en la cama viendo el techo.

- ¡DIOS MIO, PERO QUE HE HECHO!, dios si me estas escuchando ayúdame, que necesito un milagro, "_querida madre en el cielo, por fin llegue de nuevo a Ame no Kisaki, al principió entre nerviosa y con un poco de miedo, pero encontré a Miss Teddy Bear, lo cual me alegro mucho, y aún más el saber que Shizu-san es el director de Ame no Kisaki, pero la cruda realidad es que era Mariya quien ahora volvió a ser Shizu, dios que hare ahora, esta vez el me pondrá no solo castigos porque me comporte extrañamente, sino porque solo desea hacerme sufrir, esta vez yo sola he firmado mi sentencia de muerte, lo más extraño es que R… ri…rindou-san, dijo que confié en el, que me protegerá, que rayos significa esto, mamá si en verdad existe un dios todo poderoso dile que me eche una mano y se apiade de esta alma que ya sufrió mucho _" – Kanako cayo dormida, preocupada de que haría a partir de ahora, como se salvaría de su demonio personal.

**- Nee-chan, me sorprendes, esta vez sí escribiste mucho y yo que pensé que eras una… inut…**

**- Ya cállate, me tarde mucho en escribirlo y eso es todo lo que tienes que decir… no repsetas mi duro trabajo.**

**- Claro que lo hago, es solo que, ahora fue un tanto interesante, que fue lo que pusiste.**

**- Como sea ya está y ahora comenzara la verdadera aventura de Kanako.**

**- Si, ahora si Kanako-chan, vivirá su verdadero reto, claro si es que puede sobrevivir, en fin, queridos lectores, que les pareció este capítulo y sean honestos, las críticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidas.**

**- Sip, así es, agradecemos los comentarios de : nnovas, May-chi, ashira23, maraleja92, gloria, Phan Villegas, James Birdsong, bebaah, Kenat-sama y laidyx, que por cierto respondiendo a su pregunta de si a Rindou le gusta Kanako o solo por molestar a Mariya, digamos que son las dos cosas aunque más la segunda que la primera.**


End file.
